Brittana Prompts
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: 30 Brittana prompts and the drabbles inspired by them. A range of rating, universe and style. Now taking prompts for my last five chapters.
1. Evidence

**Prompt: **Evidence

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though. 

Santana had screwed up. She had refused to sing a duet with Brittany, and now Britt was dating Wheels. Which meant that Santana had a duty to do. She'd just have to find the perfect time and place. The perfect timing came three days later. Glee had just finished and Wheels was getting something out of his locker. Brittany had been picked up by her mum slightly earlier. She had wanted to catch Charity in the act of reading her diary and figured she would if she got home before she normally did. Most of the other Glee kids had left as quickly as possible. It was Friday night and Puck was hosting a party. It left Santana and Artie alone. She waited down the hall from his locker. Waited for him to roll past her. Once he did, she grabbed the handles on his wheelchair and forced him towards the Cheerios locker room. She opened the door and pushed Artie in. Taking a seat on one of the benches along the walls. Artie wasn't stupid enough to try and leave without Santana's permission. She was also blocking the way to the door.

"Santana? What are we, uh, doing in here?"

"Brittany's never had a real boyfriend before. The closest she's ever been to dating was when Kurt told his dad that they were dating. So let's make one thing, very, very clear."

Santana stood up and leaned over Artie.

"If you hurt her, I will destroy you. If you do something that hurts her in any way, I will destroy you. And I don't mean your reputation, or your high school life, I mean you." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "I have no problems hurting you, crippled or not, and no one will ever find your body, let alone _any_ evidence against me."

Santana sat back down. "You understand?"

Artie nodded quickly.

"Good. Now, you should probably leave. This is the Cheerios locker room, and you wouldn't want Coach Sylvester to catch you in here."

He hurried out. Santana leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. She pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Britt Britt. Did you catch Charity reading your diary?"


	2. I'm Here

**Prompt:** I'm Here

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Changing who you were was never easy. But Santana was trying, really trying. She wanted to be there for Brittany. She wanted Brittany to be happy. Even if that was with Artie, and even if it was tearing Santana apart seeing them together. It hurt so much to watch them together, but she did anyway. If Artie screwed up _once_ she would go Lima Heights on his ass.

"I just can't do this right now, Brittany. I'm sorry. But I'll always be around. If you … if you need me, come to me. I'll be here."

Santana saw the confusion and hurt cloud Brittany's face. Santana left before she cried. As it was, she was dabbing her eyes. For now she'd watch. But talking to Brittany? No, that she couldn't do.

Then Artie had called Brittany stupid. If he hadn't already been crippled, Santana have made it so he couldn't walk again. As it was, she just made sure to glare at him as she held a crying Brittany to her. He was going to pay for making her Brittany cry, and he was definitely not getting to get another chance to hurt her.

"You wanna skip school for the rest of the day?"

Brittany nodded into Santana's neck.

"Okay. Let's go."

She walked Brittany out of school, still glaring at Artie as much as she could. She unlocked her car and opened the passenger door for Brittany before getting in the driver's seat and driving off. It was silent for a while. Santana made a decision and headed away from their houses.

"Where are we going San?"

Santana pulled up outside a bakery, and hopped out.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a sec."

She shut the car door and rushed inside; returning moments later with a large black bag. Brittany managed to wait a full minute before asking.

"What's in the bag?"

Santana grinned and shook her head.

"Come on. Tell me."

"Nope. You'll just have to wait to find out."

"San… I wanna know."

"Still not gonna tell you."

Brittany crossed her arms and pouted. It would have been the end of Santana's resistance if she hadn't just pulled into the car park opposite the park.

"Come on Britt, let's go to the park."

Brittany let out a high pitched noise of excitement before rushing out of the car and towards the large pond that the ducks lived in. Santana shook her head, retrieving the black plastic bag and locking her car. At a much slower pace, she followed Brittany.

Brittany was sitting on the bank of the pond, staring happily at the ducks. Santana sunk down next to her and untied the knot at the top of the bag.

"Have a look inside."

Brittany did and gasped. She reached a hand in a pulled out several slightly stale pieces of bread. She chucked them into the pond, attracting the ducks attention. She giggled as they all swam towards them, a few of them getting out of the pond and cautiously waddling closer. They were rewarded with more bread. Santana sat quietly as Brittany fed the ducks. Every now and again she'd throw a piece of bread at the ducks. A few times she managed to hit one. Once the last bit of bread had been eaten, Brittany snuggled down next to a relaxed Santana.

"Why'd he call me stupid?"

"Cause he's a jerk-face who doesn't deserve you."

"Who does deserve me?"

"Whoever you want to deserve you."

"Oh." Brittany paused for a second. "I want you to deserve me."


	3. Broken Wings

**Prompt:** Broken Wings

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

She was confused, disorientated. She couldn't see, or hear. Slowly her senses came back to her. She could see white fluffy clouds moving slowly across the sky. She had always liked clouds. They really were as fluffy as the looked, though slightly damp. Not that she had ever really cared. She had always liked shaping the clouds, and listening the humans point them out to one another. She liked clouds, but wasn't use to seeing them from below. She should never see them from below.

For the love of everything fine and dandy! Her back HURT! She tried to move but only ended up groaning.

"Is there someone there?"

She tried to move again.

"Hello? I can hear you. Speak up again."

She groaned, and someone fell to their knees beside her. She felt hands over her neck and face.

"Hold on, I'll call an ambulance."

She barely managed to nod before passing out.

Santana watched as the blonde girl's eyes closed. She felt for her pulse again.

"Yeah, I found this girl in the park. By the duck pond. She's bleeding and just passed out but her pulse is still strong."

xxxxx

The first thing she heard when she woke up was yelling.

"I don't _care_. It'll be paid for, she doesn't _need_ medical insurance."

"It's not just the insurance. We don't know who she is. Until we do, we can't operate, let alone think of long term care. She could be wanted by the police."

"Wanted by the police? For WHAT? Stealing a kitten?"

"I don't…"

"Listen, and listen closely. I am Santana fucking Lopez! My father owns you. Do what I say."

The nurse left, muttering about getting the hospital director.

"Santana?"

The Latina spun and blushed slightly when she noticed the blonde girl was awake.

"You're awake. And I guess you heard that."

"Uh, yeah."

"Don't mean to be rude or anything, what with you just waking up in hospital. But what's your name?"

"Oh, name. I have one of those."

Santana moved forward and sat on the chair next to the blonde's bed.

"Most people do."

"I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you Brittany. Do you know how you got here?"

Brittany blinked before pouting sadly. "I fell."

"From a tree?"

"No. From a cloud. You can't sit on the clouds if you don't have wings." Her lip trembled, and tears started to fall down Brittany's cheeks. "My wings were broken, and then I fell. You loose your wings on Earth."

Suddenly Brittany stopped crying.

"But you're Santana Lopez. You're worth falling for."

She grinned brightly, and a very confused Santana.


	4. Puppy Love

**Prompt:** Puppy Love

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Mrs. Pierce wasn't surprised when Brittany brought Santana home. She wasn't surprised when Brittany told her they were officially dating.

Brittany and Santana had been close since fourth grade, when Brittany asked Santana why their skin wasn't the same colour. Mrs. Pierce had watched the exchange, and had expected Santana to blow up (all the parents knew that Santana was a bit of a spoiled brat with an uncontrollable temper) but she didn't. She had just blinked and told Brittany that that was just the way she was. Brittany had nodded and accepted it as an absolute truth. In hindsight, Mrs. Pierce realised it was probably the first time Santana had liked anyone that wasn't family. And that fact set the scene for the rest of Brittany and Santana's relationship.

Mrs. Pierce knew that Santana had fallen in love with Brittany. She couldn't pin point the exact time it happened, but it was sometime in middle school. At first she had thought it was just some form of puppy love, but by the time Santana and Brittany had started high school, Mrs. Pierce had been sure it wasn't just puppy love. She had figured that out when Santana serenaded Brittany from outside her window late one night. It was sweet, and Mrs. Pierce knew that Brittany had been sad when she came home from glee. Brittany hadn't mentioned anything about Santana when she talked about her day, which hadn't happened since she had met the Latina. Mrs. Pierce pretended not to notice Santana sneaking out early the next morning.

Five years into their relationship, and three years after they had left high school Brittany came home from Los Angeles to tell her family she was engaged. Mrs. Pierce wasn't surprised. Nor was she surprised when the tough Latina broke down at her wedding and cried while giving her vows to Brittany. Vowing to love her forever, and to always treat her right. Brittany vowed never to have more than five cats at one time without discussing it with Santana first.


	5. Gloves

**Prompt:** Gloves

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

You pull up next to Brittany's house, and she's already waiting on the sidewalk for you. She jumps in and cranks up your car's heater.

"It's really cold."

You glanced at her as you pull away from the curb and notice she hasn't got any gloves on.

"Where are your gloves?"

She looks sadly at you. "I don't know. I think Charity hid them."

You snort as the image of Brittany's cat stealing and hiding the rainbow coloured gloves. Brittany smiles at you, happy that she made you happy.

"Maybe you left them in your locker."

She nods happily, and starts to tell you about the dream she had last night. Her hands still close to the car heater. You're glad you left your house early and drove the long way to Brittany's house. It allowed the engine to heat up. She says something about chocolate unicorns being eaten by candy cane dragons and you can't help but laugh. Sometimes you wished you could have dreams like that.

When you get to school Brittany rushes to her locker, only pausing slightly for you to open the lock for her. She's searching though all of her stuff and you even see a small plastic container of the dirt the Coach Sylvester dumped in there. Brittany turns to you, pouting again because she can't find her gloves and you have to admit to her that maybe Charity did steal them. They are unbelievably cool, after all. That cheers her up slightly, and you offer her your mitten-gloves. She looks at them in your hand for a second before taking one and sliding it on. She smiles at you.

"The gloves can be like us!"

You give her a confused look and she explains.

"A pair." She grabbed one of your hands and shoved the mitten-gloves onto it. "They always fit together, even when they're not on the same person."

You smile at her and kiss he cheek and tell her that you love her. She smiles brightly at you before dropping her gaze to the mitten-gloves.

"They're not really gloves. Do you think they're called gittens, or mloves?"

You think they're mloves, because it sounds dirtier. Brittany thinks they're gittens. By the time the two of you walk into your first period Spanish class with Mr. Shue, you've both agreed on gittens.


	6. Blackboard

**Prompt:** Blackboard

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Brittany hated being bored. Santana was in a meeting with Coach Sylvester, one of the downsides of being the head Cheerio. The rest of the Cheerios had left school ages ago and she was meant to be staying the night at Santana's house. So Brittany sat in an empty classroom by herself. She stared at the wall for a while before getting up and wondering around the room. That's when she noticed the blackboard and chalk. Brittany smiled to herself and started to doodle a small unicorn in the bottom corner.

xxxxx

Santana silently cursed Coach Sylvester though the whole meeting. It was Friday night, and there was a lot of other things she'd rather be doing (mostly with Brittany) than having a meeting with Sue Sylvester. It was really late by the time she was able to leave Coach Sylvester's office. Most of the school was dark, with only minimal lighting. Even the other teachers had gone home. Santana made her way to the classroom Brittany was waiting for her in. She opened the door slowly to find Brittany on her tip-toes drawing on the blackboard. Santana grinned at the blackboard. Every square inch was covered in white chalk drawings. Mostly of unicorns, ducks and cats, but Santana made out a few of herself and Brittany as well as other people from glee.

"I see you found a way to entertain yourself, Britts."

Brittany spun around and grinned. "Hey, Santana."

"Sorry that it took so long. You ready to head home, or would you prefer to go out for dinner?"

"Get dinner and take it home?"

Santana picked up Brittany's bag and held her pinkie out.

"Okay. Mexican, Thai or Chinese?"

xxxxx

Coach Sylvester called for Santana to meet her in her office in twenty minutes. Santana nodded and bit back an irritated sigh. Two Fridays in a row, god did that woman have no life? To be honest, Sue probably didn't. Santana sped through her shower and changed into a clean uniform. She was hunting through her bag when Brittany emerged from her shower, a towel wrapped around her body.

"I'll try and get out of this meeting quickly Britt."

Brittany nodded as she got dressed. Santana couldn't help but be distracted.

"And I got you these."

Brittany turned, and was met with a packet of coloured crayons. She grinned and hugged Santana, pecking her on the cheek.

"Thanks, San."

Santana pecked her on the cheek and left the locker room to go to her meeting with Coach Sylvester. She hoped Brittany had more fun than her, and wondered what the blonde would leave all over Mr. Schuster's blackboard tonight.


	7. Clean

**Prompt:** Clean

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Santana had made her decision. It had stemmed from her finally asking Brittany out on a date in the summer break. Brittany had (of course) said yes, and they went to BreadStiX. It had been nice, and a week later they went out again. This time Santana made (with help from her mother) a picnic lunch and took Brittany to the park to see the ducks. From then on, every Saturday, they went on a date. Proper girlfriend-girlfriend dates. Brittany loved it. She also loved the time they spent together during the rest of the week, which was almost always. So, by the time school started again, Santana wasn't going to let anything stop her from loving Brittany. Not even the ignorant idiots at McKinley High.

As Santana pulled into a car park and turned off the car engine, she placed a hand on Brittany's knee.

"Hey Britt, I know I said I'm fine with us being out at school, but do you think we could keep it on the down low for today, maybe tomorrow?"

She watched as Brittany's smile wilted, and knew her request was killing the girl inside.

"Just for a few days, Britt. You can tell all the glee kids, I just want to make sure people like Karofsky won't try to bully us. Promise it will only be for a day or two."

Brittany was still obviously sad, but nodded. Santana vowed to have everything sorted out by the end of the day.

xxxxx

By the time glee practice came around, half the club knew that Brittany and Santana were officially dating. Quinn met them outside the door.

"Santana, I'm going to say this, because you're Brittany's best friend, and no one else would dare say it to you. If you break her heart, I'll get Puck to break your face."

Brittany giggled, and hugged Santana. Santana smirked and inclined her head to Quinn.

"Of course."

"On another note; it's about time. If you two hadn't gotten together soon, I think I would have lost all faith in love."

Brittany jumped forward and engulfed Quinn in a hug. Santana and Brittany walked in to a round of applause. Brittany started clapping along. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and leaned into her ear.

"They're clapping for you, love."

"Oh."

They took their seats at the back next to each other.

Santana noticed that Mr. Shue had yet to arrive. She stood up.

"I have something to ask."

Everyone turned to her, including Brittany.

"Yeah?" Asked Finn.

"If I could get Karosky to stopping bullying for real, would you guys" she made air quotations " ' forgive' him?"

There were several responses.

"Fuck no!"- Puck.

"Never!" – Mercedes.

"Not on his life." – Sam

"Really Santana?" – Quinn

Kurt waited until the explosion of noise died down.

"Yes, I would."

Finn looked mildly shell shocked. "What? You're kidding."

Kurt shook his head. "I have a unique perspective on the situation." He glanced at Santana. "And I think Santana does too."

"Is it because you're both gay?" Brittany said quietly.

Santana smirked and glanced at her girlfriend. "No, but it does help."

She looked at the rest of glee. "You don't actually need to forgive him, just act like you do."

Glee club reluctantly (at Kurt's insistence) agreed.

xxxxx

It was lunch time when Santana put her plan into action. She strutted up to the table the football players inhabited and looked briefly down at her finger nails before looking at Dave.

"My house. Seven o'clock. Be there."

Dave nodded, causing the boys seated around him to howl with laughter calling him whipped. Dave ignored them. He was getting good at that.

xxxxx

Dave turned up; right on time, and Mrs. Lopez opened the door. She smiled at him and shook his hand, but Dave couldn't help but feel she really didn't know why he was there. Which was fair enough, he didn't either. Mrs. Lopez called for her daughter, and a few seconds later Santana was descending the stairs.

"Oh good. You're here Dave. Mama, we'll be up in my room."

Mrs. Lopez frowned slightly.

"Santana, ¿por qué este niño aquí? ¿No estás saliendo Brittany?"

"No, madre. Él es un amigo de la escuela. Me encanta Brittany."

Mrs. Lopez nodded and Santana led Dave upstairs. Once in her bed room, Santana gestured for Dave to sit on the chair at her desk. She sat down on her bed.

"Why am I here, Santana?"

"You know what Dave, despite the fact that you're an asshole a lot of the time, I don't actually hate you. Let's be honest, not a lot of people can say that. Do you know why I don't hate you?"

"Because you're a lesbian?"

"No, that wouldn't stop me from hating you. I don't hate you because I know why you do what you do. Santana Lopez from a year ago was angry, really angry. At everything, and at nothing. It took me years to realise that the reason I was so angry at everything was that I loved my best friend, and I didn't know how to show that. I didn't know that I could show that, and I didn't know that she felt the same way."

"So, you and … Brittany are…?"

Santana smiled. She couldn't help it, he said Brittany's name.

"Yeah, Britt and I are dating. Openly dating, and tomorrow at school I am going to kiss her good bye when we go to different classes. Which is why I am talking to you."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The glee club is going to forgive your crap and give their support to your new no bullying policy. Call it an extension of the Bullywhips, I don't care. I won't allow Brittany to get hurt. That means that if Azimio, or any of your other 'friends' think about doing anything that would hurt her, you'll convince them otherwise."

"I can't do that. They'll think I'm supporting you as gay, and …"

"I know, Dave. I'm not asking you to out yourself. You just need to continue the Bullywhips. Go anti-bullying on their asses, over all forms of bullying."

Dave stood up, looking both angry and scared.

"And when Cooper and the rest of the hockey team decide to start bullying everyone, including me?"

"Didn't you hear me say that you'll have glee club supporting you?"

"That helps me how?"

"I'll make it really simple. In glee we have Finn, we have Puck, and we have Quinn; who will be the head Cheerio. Then there is Zizes and me. Do you think anyone stands a chance against us? You don't really have a choice. Either dothis, or I will make your life a living hell."

Dave nodded and turned to leave.

"You know, it's kind of nice to see you happy Santana. Maybe that'll be me one day. Do you think that could happen?"

"We've been lucky, Dave. Both of us have gotten clean slates. Do the right thing this time around and yeah, I think it could happen."


	8. Muse

**Prompt:** Muse

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen/Mature-ish  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

It had been a bad week. Honestly, it had been a bad year. Brittany was finding it harder to dance each and everyday. She'd stopped successfully choreographing six months ago due to a lack of inspiration. Brittany loved her dance school, she really did, but sometimes it didn't seem like enough. Lately it always felt like it wasn't enough. Brittany didn't know what to do. She hadn't gone to one of the 'girl's nights' that Mercedes organised in almost three months. Instead, Brittany would work on the same dance she had been working on for seven months. She could (and had) perform the first half of the dance blindfolded, but the second half eluded her. Every time Brittany tried to choreograph she just became frustrated. Brittany had never been particularly good at dealing with negative emotions, they confused her (really, why would an emotion choose to be negative when it could be positive?). So she did the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately, the first thing was normally the bar a block away. Which led to two things, drinking and one-night-stands. Neither of which really helped.

xxxxx

Brittany groaned. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt and she felt like Charity had tried to smother her again. Hung-over, she was definitely hung-over. She looked around the room as she sat up. She was also apparently naked and in someone else's bedroom. Brittany saw her clothes on the floor, so it wasn't a bad situation, nor was it a new one. She slipped out of the bed and got dressed. Whoever her bed partner was had already gotten up, and was (if the smell was any indication) making breakfast. That would be awkward, Brittany never stayed for breakfast and small talk afterwards. She crept out of the bedroom and towards where she thought the front door might be. Brittany came across the kitchen, and her bed partner from last night. The Latino turned to her and smiled.

"Morning. I made breakfast." She gestured to the dining table.

Brittany blinked. The woman had made pretty much all of Brittany's favourites. She wished she could remember her name.

"Um, thanks, but I think I better just go."

"Oh, no you don't. You made me promise to make you all this, so you'd better eat it."

The woman led her to a chair and forced her to sit down before moving to sit in the chair opposite Brittany.

"I'm Santana by the way. We didn't really get around to names last night."

"Oh, I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you, Brittany."

xxxxx

It turned out that Santana was a chef, and thus breakfast was the best she had had in a long while. They exchanged phone numbers, but there was no awkward 'call me' that Brittany had no intention of doing. Only a 'call me if you want to fuck sometime'. Brittany was okay with that. She went into her dance school early, and started her dance. Once she finished the choreographed half, she kept dancing, and for the first time in months, it felt right. Brittany finished and smiled slightly. Oh, she was definitely going to call Santana again if she could inspire her to dance. It looked like Brittany had found her muse.


	9. Magic

**Prompt:** Magic

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Santana had had a lot of time to think of what she would do to Rachel if she were a witch. Mainly because all the time she would have spent with Brittany was spent alone. Rachel had made a comment about Elizabeth Montgomery, and Brittany had asked who she was. Cue three hours of _Bewitched_. That was only the beginning. There were two hundred and fifty four episodes to watch, and Brittany wanted to watch them all. Luckily, Rachel had them all. Well, 'luckily' was a relative term. Rachel didn't think it was lucky when Brittany rang her doorbell at five in the morning each day before school to watch more episodes. Rachel had offered to lend Brittany the videos, but Brittany didn't have a VHS player. By Friday, Rachel was dead on her feet, but Brittany was a chipper as ever.

Brittany didn't go around on Saturday, because Saturday was Cheerio practice day. Rachel knew this, and had taken the opportunity to sleep in. She had expected Brittany on Sunday, and had even gotten up early to greet her, but the blonde never came. Rachel had no idea that this had to do with Brittany not getting to sleep until four that morning after a rather strenuous sex marathon. Santana had missed her sweet lady kisses that week.

When Monday came, Brittany was at Rachel's front door at five am again. This time Rachel opened the door, but didn't let Brittany in.

"No. I'm not going to go through another week of this. It is wearing me out and negatively effecting both my performance in Glee and academically. This is unacceptable, and thus I must terminate this activity. I'll see you at school, Brittany."

Rachel slammed the door shut and ignored all the knocking and door bell ringing Brittany did.

xxxxx

When Rachel got to school that day, she was met by Puck in the car park.

"Hey, Hot Jew Princess! I know you have this whole 'perfect attendance' thing going on, but you might want to call in sick today."

"I fail to see why I would want to destroy my perfect attendance. There really isn't any reason for me to, Noah."

Puck shrugged and started to walk away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

xxxxx

The first incident that occurred was at her locker, or rather _wasn't_ at _her_ locker. Everything from her locker had been removed, including the door and the inside had been filled with expanding foam.

The second problem was that all of the chairs she normally sat at in classes were missing. Which was quite amazing as one of her classrooms had the older desk with chairs already attached.

The third incident didn't happen until after the school day had finished and Rachel was heading to Glee. She had known from Quinn that there had been a halt on all slushie facials for the day, which was why it took a minute for her to understand what had happened when Rachel opened the choir room door. A large bucket, filled to the brim with multiple flavours of slushie had fallen on her head. Rachel gasped as the flavoured ice slid down her top and soaked into her skirt. She heard a soft giggle, and turned to Brittany. Rachel was going to yell at the blonde about how this wasn't funny, but she realised that Brittany hadn't even noticed her. She was too focused on trying to wiggle her nose along with the Elizabeth Montgomery projected onto a white board. Rachel didn't really think for one second that Brittany was responsible for the slushie shower, but she could guess who was. She turned and found herself in front of most of the Glee club. Santana stood off to the side, smirking at her evilly with a towel draped over her shoulder.

"I told you to go home sick." Puck said while trying not to laugh.

"Santana! I thought the Glee club and Cheerios had reached an understanding and that…"

"Shut it, Hobbit. This has nothing to do with Glee. Rule one of McKinley; don't make Brittany cry. You broke that rule. I went easy on you this time, Berry. Break it again, and I'll break you."

Santana moved forward, using a finger to push Rachel away from the door. She pulled the towel off her shoulder and shoved it at Rachel.

Santana hissed in Rachel's ear so that no one else would hear. "I _will_ ends you if you make her cry again. I don't care if you're fucking Fabray or not."

Carefully avoiding the slushie spill, Santana made her way into the choir room.


	10. Secret

**Prompt:** Secret

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana, Bartie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

After Nationals Brittany stopped pushing. She stopped telling Santana to come out, and it was really a weight off Santana's chest. It meant she could be safe from the general populous of Lima. There was one person she told though. After Quinn broke down in the hotel room Santana couldn't find it in herself to be mad at Quinn anymore. Quinn was just as broken as she was. It was the beginning of another friendship. The main difference being that this friendship wasn't built on a mutual need to be popular. So, half way through the summer holidays, Santana told Quinn she was a lesbian, and in love with Brittany. Quinn told her that she already knew.

Two weeks before school started back again, Santana asked Brittany out on a date. A week later she asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. She said yes. They decided to keep it under the radar, and while that meant no kissing at school (unless they were in the janitor's closet) they could still hug and link pinkies. Life was good for Santana.

Until Brittany broke her heart.

xxxxx

It had been halfway through the year, and only two weeks away from Brittany and Santana's seventh month together. Santana sat next to Quinn, and Brittany sat over the other side of the choir room, next to Artie. It wasn't unusual, though Santana didn't really like Britt hanging around Artie, but she wasn't going to ban her from talking to him. Britt said they were still friends, and stopping all inactions between the two would be a little bit too mean to Brittany. But this time Santana thought she might have to do something. It looked like Brittany and Artie were arguing. Just before Santana could decide what the best course of actions was, Artie turned to face her.

"Santana, I know you had plans with Brittany this weekend, but it's our six month anniversary, and I want to take her out to dinner. Can you postpone your plans?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Hey, no need to get so offended." Artie said as he wheeled towards Santana.

"Tell me you're kidding. This better be some sort of joke." She stood up and glared down at Artie with anger.

"I just want to celebrate something with my girlfriend, is that so bad?"

By now, the whole of Glee was watching them. Quinn felt her heart breaking for Santana. The Latina spun around and lifted a chair, flinging it at the wall with a loud, angry growl. She spun back to Artie.

"Yes. It is that fucking bad."

"Sanny…"

Santana cut Brittany off with a disgusted look.

"Don't even _think_ of talking to me, ever again. I'm done. With you, with all of it."

Without another word she left the choir room, shoving Mr. Schuester out of the way as he came in the door she was exiting through. He called after angrily, but she ignored him.

The choir room was silent until Finn spoke. "That seemed like a bit of an over-reaction."

Puck sniggered. "Maybe she's PMSing."

Quinn shot them both dirty looks. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

She shook her head at Brittany. "I hope you're happy."

Quinn left, picking up both her school bag and Santana's.

Will looked at the remaining students. "What just happened?"

Artie shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. Does this mean you're free this weekend, Brittany?"

Brittany nodded, but looked at the door with a worried expression on her face.

xxxxx

Quinn headed straight to the car park, and straight to Santana's car. She was glad it was still there. The idea of Santana driving off while angry or crying scared her a bit. After a quick glance through the windshield to determine where Santana was, Quinn opened the closest back door and climbed inside. She watched as Santana cried silently, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Why, Quinn? Why would she do that to me?"

Quinn moved forward and pulled Santana to her. The Latina started to sob loudly.

"I don't know, S. I don't know."

It was a good half hour before Santana stopped sobbing, and that was only because she had fallen into a light sleep. She gently moved Santana into an upright position and buckled her into the seat. Quinn found the car keys on the seat next to the sleeping girl. She climbed out of the car and headed for the driver's door when she noticed Brittany sitting on the hood of the car next to Santana's.

"How is she?"

"Keep your voice down. On second thought, don't talk at all, Brittany. She gave you her heart, and you fucking cheated on her. You've destroyed her." Quinn hissed out through gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean to." Brittany said in a low whisper. "I just love them both. I didn't want to choose."

"You had to know that one day you'd have to."

"I thought maybe we could all get along."

"Even you're not that stupid. Don't act like you are. You know that Santana is too possessive, and that Artie is far too traditional to go for a polygamous relationship. Especially with each other."

She opened the door and slipped inside the car. She ignored Brittany's pouting and drove out of the school car park and towards her house.

xxxxx

Santana felt Quinn move her, but she kept her eyes closed and faked sleep. It was easier than having to talk to Quinn. She heard Brittany's voice and felt a fresh pang of pain travel through her body. Santana believed that Brittany didn't mean to hurt her. The blonde didn't have a nasty thought in her head. She believed it, and somehow that made it worse. It would be so much easier to hate Brittany. To feel slighted, and to know that she was in the right, and Brittany was in the wrong. But she couldn't. It was all her fault. Who was it that refused to sing a duet and drove Brittany to Artie in the first place? Who was it that said it didn't count as cheating because the plumbing was different? But why couldn't Brittany have taken some of the other things she had said to heart? Like when she had said that they weren't going to sleep or 'date' (because, really, the only person either of them had actually dated had been Artie) with other people. God she wished Brittany had remembered that. But in the end, Santana still blamed herself. Because you couldn't blame Brittany for anything, at least, Santana sure as hell couldn't.

It wasn't Brittany's fault. Santana knew it wasn't. Because if it was, she wouldn't be considering all the ways she could make it up to the blonde girl. There had to be something she had done wrong that made Brittany stray.

There had to be.


	11. Breadstix

**Prompt:** Breadstix

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

It was Santana's birthday, and not too surprisingly, she was having her dinner at Breadstix. Nor was it surprising that she had the back room hired out so that all her friends could sit at one table. What was surprising was that most of the table was filled by glee kids, and not Cheerios and jocks for once. Becky was there, mainly because of a special request from Brittany. Santana didn't want to admit that she actually liked the other girl. Well, when she wasn't being a mini Sue. Becky could be nasty when she wanted to be. Santana sat between Brittany and Quinn, stealing from both of their plates on occasion. At the other end of the table sat Finnocence, the Hobbit and Wheels, all as far away from Santana as possible. It was a conscious decision of Santana's when she laid out the name places. Normally she didn't bother, because everyone knew that Brittany and Quinn sat next to her. But this time she did. Rachel had mentioned always sitting next to the birthday person so that they could hear her singing better. Considering that it had taken _a lot_ of convincing from Brittany to invite Rachel, Finn and Artie in the first place, Santana wasn't going to let them ruin her dinner by having them anywhere near her.

The table was big. It sat all the glee club members, Santana's mother, father and _abuela_, as well as Brittany's parents and younger sister. There was another table next to the wall with presents piled on it. Brittany kept glancing at it, and Santana knew the blonde wanted to unwrap them. It had become a tradition that Brittany opened all of Santana's presents except the one that the blonde got Santana. Brittany had decided that opening the present she got Santana was just silly, because she already knew what it was. Santana placed her hand over Brittany's.

"Not yet."

Brittany pouted at her. "But San…"

"Wait until after dinner. You can open them between dinner and cake."

Brittany bounced up and down in her chair while she subtly glared at a talking (and thus not eating) Rachel. Santana smiled at Brittany's antics before talking to Quinn. It was another half hour before Brittany couldn't take it anymore.

"Saaannn. I wanna open presents."

Santana shared a look with Quinn. They both knew that presents would be opened in the next few minutes. Santana turned to her father, who was already grinning knowingly. He stood up and the room fell silent.

"Seeing as Brittany is about to explode, we'll be opening presents now."

Brittany squealed and ran over to the present table. She fluttered uncertainly for a few second before grabbing the brightest and biggest present and carrying it back to Santana. A few people frowned and gasped (Rachel) when Brittany began opening the present for Santana. Santana stopped her before Brittany could get too far.

"Card first, Britt."

"Oh, yeah." Brittany spent a few seconds looking for the card before throwing it in Santana's direction and ripping the wrapping paper off the present. She pouted when it just revealed a large brown box. Santana chuckled and nudged a grinning Quinn.

"You're evil, Q." Santana glanced down at the card from Quinn which told her that the brown box was filled with other boxes, each individually wrapped.

"I try my best." Quinn whispered back. "I figured if she got to open a bunch of presents at the beginning, you could do the rest at home. I know how much you hate showing people you actually like them." She dodged the hand Santana aimed at her head. "And B always goes for the biggest, brightest present first."

Santana smiled at Quinn before turning to Brittany. "Hey, B, why don't you open the box?"

Brittany did so excitedly. She pulled all of the smaller presents out and laid them on the table. She chucked the larger box behind her and looked at all the bright presents.

"This is awesome. Seriously awesome."

Santana picked up a small box wrapped in deep red and handed it to Brittany. "How about we open these here and the rest at home?"

Brittany nodded happily and handed the unwrapped jewellery box to Santana. "It'll go with your necklace."

Santana looked down at the silver ring with a small heart on it. "Yeah, it will."

"What is going on? I find it hard to believe that you don't understand that the 'birthday girl' is meant to open her own presents. It allows the givers of such presents to be thanked immediately, and it also allows-"

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel. "Shut it. I'm opening my presents, dwarf. Do you have a problem with that?"

"But, you're not opening your presents. Brittany is."

Santana levelled a glare at Rachel. "I said I was opening my presents. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Rachel sat quietly with wide eyes as Finn tried to explain that this was how it always was with Santana and Brittany. The Lopez's chuckled at what they called 'Santana's antics', and Mr and Mrs Pierce just smiled as their older daughter unwrapped another of Santana's presents. Rebecca, Brittany's sister was happily pointing out each present to Brittany, telling her what ones to open next. It was a good birthday.


	12. Win

**Prompt:** Win

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittany/Santana/Quinn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

The day after the numbers were drawn, everyone in Lima, Ohio knew that someone in town had won seven point eight million dollars from Ohio's Classic Lotto. But no one knew who. There was a theory that whoever had won had bribed the people who knew to stay quite, but really, in Lima that wouldn't work. The small town lived on gossip. The speed of the gossip however, was slightly slower than normal. School was out for the summer, even if only for another month, so the rumour mill had to work harder. Mainly because no one talked to Jacob Ben Israel when they didn't have to. The gossip focused on who had won, but a week after the winning draw, it was generally accepted that whoever had won wasn't in Lima to accept their prize.

The gossip was wrong. Santana was definitely in Lima, and she definitely didn't want anyone to know she was a multi-millionaire.

/-/-/-/-/

It had been easy enough making sure that no one knew. She had brought the ticket in Lima, at the usual place in the video rental store, but after scanning the ticket in one of the automatic scanners (she didn't like to spend more time with the greasy jocks who worked at the video store than absolutely required), and finding out she had won, Santana had waited. She had waited two days. Two days, and then she drove three towns over to claim her prize. Not that it was that easy. It was a long process including a lot of ID checking. She had brought the ticket only three days after turning eighteen after all. But after two weeks of waiting, and checking her bank balance three times a day, everyday, Santana got her money.

The first thing she did was move most of the money into her savings account. She wasn't stupid after all. The second thing she did was arrange a meeting with Principal Figgins. They had a few things to discuss.

/-/-/-/-/

"Miss Lopez, how can I help you?" Figgins said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Santana stared disapprovingly at him as she sat down and folded one leg over the other.

"I want you to offer a dance class and a photography class next year. I understand that it's rather late to hire teachers, but I'm sure you could find someone to teach the classes."

Figgins shrugged helplessly. He clearly did not want to be having this conversation. "What can I say? We can't afford it. The arts aren't as popular as other classes, so we don't have the demand for them."

In all honesty, he had tried to get out of this meeting. Santana kind of scared him (not as much as the vampire of course, but she was intimidating) and he feared she would ask something he couldn't do, and that he'd end up on her _list_. Figgins had heard a lot about Santana's list.

"Oh, can it. Hire the teachers; make sure they are good at their jobs. I cannot emphasize that enough. Maybe talk to Coach Sylvester. Just make sure the classes are offered to the seniors, I don't really care who else does it."

Figgins opened his mouth to try and explain the lack of money again, but quickly shut it when Santana pulled out her checkbook. She quickly wrote out a check and signed it before ripping it carefully out of the book. Santana stood up and placed the check face down on Figgins' desk.

"Good teachers, as in highly qualified teachers, and classes that the seniors can take. That's all I want. It should also go without saying that this is an_ anonymous_ donation, and no one should ever find out that I gave the school this money."

She walked out, tucking her check book back in her purse. Figgins waited until she was well out of sight before lifting up the check. His eyes widened. It would pay for the teachers, the class resources and more.

/-/-/-/-/

Nothing much happened in the next week (except Santana taking her two girlfriends out for dinner, which wasn't too unusual) until Saturday. Santana grabbed the Pierce's mail as she arrived at Brittany's house. She was sorting though it when she came across a letter from McKinley High. She smirked. Santana had already read her letter, and she knew exactly what Brittany's letter would say.

"Hey Mrs. P."

Mrs. Pierce popped her head out of her study and grinned at Santana.

"Hello, dear. Oh, mail. I love mail. Are you and Quinn staying for dinner?"

Santana handed the woman the mail, bar the one letter for Brittany.

"Is Quinn here?"

"Yeah, she came over about an hour ago, excited about something."

Santana smirked slightly. She could just guess what Quinn was excited about.

"I'm not sure. I'll send Quinn down when we decide."

Santana just about skipped up the stairs to Brittany' room. She wasn't expecting what she found.

Brittany was curled into a ball, sobbing while Quinn held her. Santana dropped Brittany's letter and rushed to her blonde girlfriends.

"B, Britt. Baby, what's wrong?"

It took a good half hour, and lots of hugging and cooing noises before Santana was able to get the full story. Quinn had come over with her letter from McKinley telling her that she could opt into dance and/or photography classes. Brittany had run downstairs and come back devastated when she found she didn't have a letter.

Santana kissed Brittany softly on the forehead before moving to pick up the letter she had dropped when she came in. She handed it to Brittany who eagerly opened it and squealed when she read the same poorly worded letter than Santana and Quinn had received. Brittany jumped up and hugged both of her girlfriends.

"I want to do dance!" Brittany sat back down on her bed with a pout "But why wasn't my letter there before."

Santana and Quinn both quickly pecked Brittany on the cheek.

"You get your mail later than I do." Quinn explained softly.

Santana watched her two beautiful girlfriends as they excitedly discussed the new classes. Who said money couldn't buy happiness? Santana was pretty damn happy.


	13. Lost

**Prompt:** Lost

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Brittany turned around from her class of sixteen year olds to work the stereo so she could run through the dance routine one last time. She had just reached the stereo, her finger on the play button when Brittany heard a loud thump. She quickly spun around and found one of her students on the ground as another student stood over him. Brittany rushed forward, standing between the two boys. She couldn't exactly stop them if they decided to have a go at each other, but she knew neither of the boys would be willing to hurt her to get at each other. They were good boys, well, at least Andrew was. Jared? Not so much. Not that she thought badly about any of her students…

"Andrew, why don't you move to the other side of the room? We'll talk after class."

Andrew nodded and moved from where he stood over Jared to the other side of the room. It wasn't far, as they were in one of the smaller studios, but it was far enough that Brittany knew Andrew couldn't easily do any more harm to Jared. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw Andrew's girlfriend, Gabrielle, walk towards him and talk quietly to him. Brittany helped Jared up and inspected his cheek where Andrew had apparently hit him.

"How's your cheek?"

"Sore."

Brittany sighed. "Okay. You know where the ice is."

Jared sulked off to the small office attached to the studio to ice his cheek.

Brittany moved back to the stereo.

"Okay, one last time, and this time please don't hit each other. Gabby, if you would join us?"

Gabrielle quickly moved back into position as Brittany hit play and the class started the jazz routine. By the time the routine ended and Brittany dismissed the class, Jared was already making his way across the room and out the door. Brittany sighed. He was probably going to complain to his witch of a mother. Mrs. Ford was an over-protective mother, and Jared was her only child. She spoilt him constantly, and it showed.

Brittany made her way over to Andrew, who was patiently leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't my fault. He started it."

Brittany chuckled. "Probably. What did he do?"

Andrew blushed and glanced at Gabrielle, who was waiting just outside the studio door for him.

"Um, he said that I wasn't man enough and told Gabby he could show her a better time."

Brittany frowned. "Officially, hitting Jared was wrong no matter what the cause, and I'm going to have to put a mark on your record. It'll be your first, so there's not going to be any punishment. Unofficially," Brittany smirked. "good work. But next time, try and ignore him. Remember, three warnings and you're out."

She started towards the door, Andrew falling into step beside her.

"Yes Ms Pierce. I won't get three warnings."

"I know you won't. But you're not the one I was talking about."

Brittany nodded her head towards the door, where Mrs. Ford was currently arguing with a very frightened looking Gabrielle. Jared stood behind his mother, glaring smugly at Andrew. Brittany could see Andrew becoming angry again and laid a hand on his arm.

"Mrs. Ford. I would appreciate it if you didn't terrorise my students. If you continue to do so, I will have to ban you from the dance school."

Mrs. Ford turned her angry red face towards Brittany.

"Ban! How dare you threaten me? Especially after my son was brutally beaten under your care all because this slut's thug of a boyfriend didn't appreciate her hitting on my Jared."

"The situation has been dealt with."

"How?" Spat Mrs. Ford, her eyes narrowing angrily.

Brittany shrugged and took a step forward, placing herself between Gabrielle and Mrs. Ford.

"As is protocol, the boy in question has been warned about his behaviour and the incident had been marked in his record. As you should remember from when Jared enrolled, three marks against a student means they are kicked out of all of their classes. Exceptions may be made depending on circumstances."

Brittany had memorised all the legal documents to do with the dance school at her wife's insistence.

"That's not enough! I want that boy expelled! Three is far too many. You should get rid of them after the first warning. That's how all the other schools do it."

Brittany sighed. "I'm not going to do that, Mrs. Ford. I'm sorry that you disagree with the punishment system in place here, but you signed saying you and your son would abide by it."

"NO!" Mrs. Ford stuck her finger into Brittany's face. "You kick that trouble making kid out or I'll sue you for negligence. What do you have to say to that?"

"I'm still not going to do it."

"My husband is a lawyer. He's a junior partner at Lopez, Fabray and Chang. You won't have a cent left to your name by the time I've finished with you!"

There was a small chuckle from behind Mrs. Ford and the angry woman turned around quickly, ready to yell at the intruder.

"How dare you laugh at me, I'll sue you too!"

Mrs. Ford found herself face to face with a very calm and very unimpressed Latina. Brittany smiled at her wife.

"On what grounds? It's not _my_ fault you're an ugly harpy."

Mrs. Ford gaped at Santana. "My husband…"

"You're husband, what? There's nothing he can do to myself or my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Oh," Santana said with a sarcastic drawl. "allow me to introduce myself. I'm Brittany's wife, Santana Lopez. And yes, that is Lopez as in Lopez, Fabray and Chang."

She held out a hand which Mrs. Ford did not take. The woman was speechless. Brittany silently celebrated.

"If that was all Lady, I have a dinner date with my wife and you're making her late for it."

Mrs. Ford puffed herself back up and turned to Brittany for what she probably thought would be the final word.

"I still demand you review your 'three warnings' stance."

Brittany shrugged and grinned. It was a grin she rarely used, and Santana had dubbed it 'Brittany's evil grin'.

"Fine. How about a compromise? How does two warnings before I expel a student sound better?"

Mrs. Ford nodded with an exaggerated air of importance.

"Much better."

"Okay. Good luck finding a new dance school for Jared. Andrew, Gabby, I'll see you on Thursday. Have a good night."

Brittany made her way to her wife, linking their pinkies.

"WHAT?"

"Your son has two strikes against him, Mrs. Ford. And to be honest, I was going to call you up tomorrow to talk about his behaviour. Especially considering that the incident today started with Jared sexually harassing another student. While I can't technically put it in his record because I didn't see it, if any of the other students came forward to report the situation, you'd find that this would be Jared's third strike against him. So, good luck finding your son a new dancing school. If you don't mind, I'd like to lock up and go on a date with my wife."

"You can't just…"

Santana interrupted her. "Actually, she can. You signed the documents when your son started the class, right? You don't need to answer that, I know you did. He wouldn't be in class if you didn't. I know for a fact that Brittany has every right to kick your son out of her school. In fact, if she tells you or your son in person, she doesn't even have to give you a reason."

"It never said that!"

"Yes it did, you whale. I would know, I wrote the damn thing. You're just an idiot for not reading before you signed. You've lost. Be thankful you haven't lost more. Now leave before I call security on your lard arse."

Mrs. Ford left, pulling her son with her.

Brittany glanced over her shoulder at Andrew and Gabrielle. "I can't lock up until you guys leave…"

"Oh, right." Gabrielle said with a blush. "Um, see you on Thursday, Ms Pierce."

The two teenagers left, leaving the married couple alone.

"You ready to go, babe?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled and nodded at her wife. "I guess you saved the day again."

"Of course, who else could I give the job to?"


	14. Gossip

**Prompt:** Gossip

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee or Avatar: the Last Air Bender. I would like to though.

_Yes, this is an Avatar: The Last Air Bender crossover. Cause I'm cool. It's set in modern day Lima but the characters bend. Santana is a water bender, Brittany is an air bender and Quinn is a fire bender. Enjoy. :D_

It was an average day, so McKinley High found Santana storming down the hallway. Brittany wasn't with her, which wasn't exactly usual, but occurred every now and again. Normally when the air bending class ran late. There weren't many air benders, so sometimes the teacher decided to work with each student individually.

It annoyed Santana. No, it more than annoyed her. It made her want to punch someone. McKinley's jocks were idiots, but they knew better than to throw a slushy at her when she was with her girlfriend and her best friend, Quinn. Quinn and Brittany had some power, but not enough to stop the slushies out-right. They (well Quinn) had always thought about getting more power, becoming cheerleading captain and such but never did. They didn't want to leave Santana behind in the dust.

Santana hated it. She had always wanted to be a cheerleader with Brittany and Quinn. But Sue had a strict no non-benders rule. Not that it really effected Santana. She was a bender. Just, no one believed her.

Mr. Lopez had been very proud when his daughter had been declared a bending prodigy. They had lived in LA at the time, and Santana was only three. That summer they had moved to Lima where Mr. Lopez started her specialized and solitary training. By the time she was ten, Santana was already bending at an advanced level. So, when she started high school and could have opt into bending classes, her father firmly put his foot down and said he'd continue her training. He'd also said quite a bit about how bad those public training courses were.

So on the first day of high school, everyone learnt that Santana wasn't in a bending class, and assumed she wasn't a bender. And there was nothing she could do about it. It was illegal to bend outside of a teaching environment until the bender could pass a bending exam. The exam could only be taken once the bender reached sixteen and with written approval from the bending tutor.

But the point was that Brittany was nowhere in sight, and Rick the Stick thought it would be a good time to throw a grape slushie at her. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't. Because Santana was definitely over sixteen having actually turned seventeen earlier that year, and last week her father had (finally) given her permission to take the bending test. She had passed yesterday. So when Santana saw the icy drink flying towards her, she raised her hand and flicked it back at the boy.

Rick stood still for a second, rather confused.

"What?"

"Listen here fuck-head, I've spent the last three years putting up with all the shit you jocks do. That stops now. I passed my bending test yesterday, and as long as I don't cause any permanent damage, I can, and will retaliate. Spread the news. I won't be fucked with anymore."

Santana smirked as Rick and his friends ran off. The gossip would spread, and by the end of the day, no one would dare to throw a slushie at her. With Brittany and Quinn the jocks would stand in her way. Hell, Coach Sylvester didn't stand a chance. The Unholy Trinity would rule the school. That's what you got when you pushed around a powerful water bender for years. You got a fucking tidal wave.


	15. Zoo

**Prompt:** Zoo

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

For some reason, that no one really knew, New Directions was at the zoo. They had taken a wheelchair capable bus (that Schuester somehow always managed to get, even though he always said he might not be able to) for a _long_ bus ride into Columbus because Santana had refused to go to the Jungle Island Zoo just outside of Lima. The Jungle Island Zoo had of course, been Mr. Schue's first plan before he realised (was told) that it was a petting zoo. Apparently a petting zoo didn't fit whatever scheme he had.

So, two and a half hours into what should have been at the most a two hour trip, they pulled up outside Columbus Zoo.

Santana was the first out, but only because she had sat in the aisle seat and Brittany was being pushy. They were quickly followed by Quinn because Brittany was also feeling pully. Once everyone was out of the bus, Schue started to pair everyone up. He insisted that there be a buddy system, though if the glances he was throwing Ms, Pillsbury were any indication, it was more for her benefit that the Glee clubs.

"Brittany and Ku… uh … Brittany?"

Quinn sighed from beside him (paired up with Puck of all people) and pointed towards the zoo entrance where Brittany was bouncing excitedly, hand in hand with Santana.

"Brittany is always paired with Santana at the zoo. If she's not you won't get her back."

Schue frowned and raised his voice. "Brittany, you're paired with Kurt. Santana is paired with Sam."

Brittany reluctantly let go of Santana's hand and went to join Kurt. Santana was obviously seconds away for arguing again, so Schuester moved forward quickly to pay for everyone. Once everyone was through the gate, he turned around, told them to be back by three and left with Ms. Pillsbury.

Santana had turned around to swap partners with Kurt, but Brittany had already dragged him away.

She sighed deeply and shared a look with Quinn. Today was going to be a long day.

/-/-/-/-/

Three o'clock came around and everyone but Kurt and Brittany were at the meeting place.

"I told you." Quinn said in a soft sing-song voice before standing next to Santana. The Latina was on the phone, speaking quick Spanish. She hung up and started to walk off just as Kurt arrived.

"Santana where are you going?"

She ignored Mr. Schue. He would have tried to stop her leaving if Kurt wasn't in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"I lost Brittany. One minute she was making faces at the lemurs and when I turn around for a second and then she's gone. Oh God, Santana's going to kill me. Finn! You better protect me from her!"

Finn looked startled and took a step backwards.

"No way. This is Santana we're talking about. She's scary."

"He couldn't protect you from me anyway, Hummel."

Kurt jumped and squeaked.

Walking towards them was Santana, and Latino zoo keeper, and an elephant. It took everyone a second to realise that Brittany was _riding_ the elephant.

"Brittany, what are you doing up there?" Called Ms. Pillsbury in a very high pitched voice.

Brittany grinned down at the woman. "Don't worry, Kashin carries me all the time. She's lovely."

Brittany hopped down and entwined her fingers with Santana's. Santana spoke softly to the man next to her.

"Thanks Marcus. You still coming around on Saturday?"

Marcus grinned at her. "No problem, cousin. And of course I'll be around. Gloria would kill me otherwise."

He quickly planted a kiss on Brittany and Santana's cheeks before leading Kashin off.

Mr. Schue looked like he wanted to reprimand both of them, but Santana was glaring evilly.

"Told you so."

"Yes, Quinn. I know."


	16. Pretending

**Prompt:** Pretending

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen(ish) for a bad word  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Brittany knew all about pretending. She was really good at it. And when you were really good at something, you became really good at spotting it. So Brittany saw people pretending all the time.

Brittany saw Quinn pretend that she was fine with losing her daughter to a woman that didn't have the best track record, even if in the end it was her own fault that Shelby moved out of Lima taking Beth with her. She pretended that being bound to a wheelchair right after being allowed back onto the Cheerios hadn't crushed her spirit in more way than one.

Brittany saw Tina pretend that singing back up to everyone else was enough. She saw Tina pretend that it would be better next year, when Rachel was gone and there was no one but her to lead Glee club (even if it wasn't with her friends).

Brittany saw Sam pretend he wasn't worried about his family back in Kentucky. He pretended that he though leaving was the best for him. He pretended that he was ashamed of stripping, when really it was the means to and end, and his family was worth it.

Brittany saw Mike pretend that he was 100% sure that dancing was what he wanted to do. He pretended that the ideas his father had drilled into him didn't have any hold, and that maybe being a doctor would let him provide for his family better.

Brittany saw Artie pretend that Quinn walking again wasn't one of the most heartbreaking experiences in his life, because he never would. At least not in the same way. For a short while he had been able to pretend he wasn't alone.

Brittany saw Blaine pretend that he didn't hate McKinley and wish that he could go back to Dalton. He loved the Glee club, but he had already gone though the bullying at his first school, and the zero-tolerance bullying policy looked more attractive each day.

Brittany saw Mercedes pretend that she didn't spend her nights crying when she was alone and Shane's broken face came back to her. She pretended that she was completely happy with the way her relationship with Shane ended, and that Sam was worth seeing one of the men she cared about cry.

Brittany saw Kurt pretend that he didn't get annoyed at Finn's homophobic behaviour, even though the boy was continuously (unconsciously?) doing harm to those in the gay community. He pretended that Sebastian's attention on Blaine and Blaine blatant flirting didn't make him meant to cry. He pretended that he hadn't thought of being in a relationship with Dave, even though he was still with Blaine (there was no harm in imagining what it would be like, right?).

Brittany saw Finn pretend that he was over not being scouted by Cooter for football. He pretended that the destruction of the one plan he had come up with and stuck with since he started high school hadn't pushed him back.

Brittany saw Puck pretend that his relationship with Shelby, and her leaving hadn't hurt him, when really she was one of the few women he had actually come to care about. He also pretended that he had loved Shelby completely for her own merits when really a lot of the attraction had been the illegal nature of the venture and the added time he got with his daughter.

Brittany saw Rachel pretend that love was enough. She pretended that marrying Finn wasn't a mistake that would hold her back. She pretended that it didn't hurt her slightly when she looked at her life plan and saw that she had to cross of losing her virginity at twenty-five after her first Tony and _then _getting married (still to Finn, but just several years later).

Brittany saw Mr. Schuster pretend that he wasn't weary of Ms. Pillsbury's OCD, even though there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. He pretended that he didn't feel like when (if) they had children he would be the one looking after them.

Brittany saw Ms. Pillsbury pretended that after loosing both Ken and Carl that it was all for the best, that it was better to have loved and lost than to never have lost at all (and all that crap that everyone told her), when really it hurt that she had already called off one engagement and had an annulment on a marriage in the first two relationships she had been in. She pretended that she wasn't nervous about how taking the next step with Will would affect their relationship.

Brittany saw Coach Bieste pretend that everything was okay at home with Cooter again. She pretended that she completely trusted him again and that she didn't flinch every time he moved too quickly. She pretended that she didn't need someone to talk to about it.

Brittany saw Coach Sylvester pretend that she didn't worry about her pregnancy. She pretended that all the comments about "who's vagina" and the jokes about her lack of maternal side didn't make her worry about the healthy birth of her child and her ability to raise said child. She pretended that she didn't worry that her child would have Down's syndrome. Not that she would love them any less, she just didn't want them to have that hard life.

But most of all she saw Santana pretending. Santana had always pretended. She'd pretended that it was only 'practise' when they had started making out, and that extended to when they started having sex. Santana had pretended when she told Brittany it was better without feelings and tried to pretend she didn't feel the same way as Brittany felt about her. But Brittany saw through it, and in the end it worked out. Except now Santana was pretending about something different. Actually, she was pretending about a lot of things.

Santana pretended that she forgave Finn for outing her. She pretended that her life hadn't silently crumbled around her when her Abuela abandoned her. She pretended that losing at sectionals (to Finn no less) hadn't made her want to scream and hide herself a way. She pretended that Dave's attempted suicide hadn't rattled her, because had they kept in touch and shared their mutual gay panic maybe he wouldn't have felt so alone. But Santana had stopped pretending to Brittany, so it was okay. Well, it wasn't _okay,_ but it was better than before.


	17. Move

**Prompt:** Move

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.\

**I had this idea, and wanted to write a full fic for it, but I don't have the time, and it fits into this series of prompts. If anyone wants to take the idea and run with it, go ahead. :)**

Santana told Brittany first, quite literally minutes after her parents had told her. They were moving. Not down the road, not across town, not even across the state. They were moving to fucking Los Angeles, California. Eight states away, nine if you count California its self (which you might as well seeing as LA was on the west cost).

Being outed hadn't just affected Santana. Her parent's relationship with her abuela had gone down hill when she told them what had happened, but that turned out to be the least of their worries. The Lopez's were well known in Lima, and when people started refusing to be sold houses by Mrs. Lopez, and refused to be operated on by Dr. Lopez because of their 'dirty, dyke of a daughter', they had a problem.

Santana understood, she did, but she hated it. She had spent hours pleading to her parents to leave her in Lima. They could move and get new jobs without her. _It was only half a year!_ She'd manage! But they said no, and really, what was she suppose to do? Her parents didn't want to uproot Santana, and if her abuela had been a little more accepting, they wouldn't have because she could have stayed with her like when Santana was younger. But it hadn't worked out that way, and Santana had to put it all aside, because Brittany was going to be devastated. And a devastated Brittany meant a devastated Santana.

Brittany had broken down sobbing, and for the first time since Santana had come out to her parents, she was allowed to close her bedroom door while Brittany was with her. They only slept when they had both cried themselves to sleep.

/-/-/-/-/

Brittany and Santana kept it to themselves and specifically didn't tell Glee club (though Sue already knew and Brittany was set to take over Santana's co-captain duties when she left) until a week before Santana was due to leave. But with a week left, Santana knew she had to tell them. It hadn't been anything personal (okay, it was slightly personal with Finn) she had wanted most of her remaining time in Lima to be Brittany time. That wasn't so unreasonable, was it?

They arrived slightly late to Glee, and Mr. Schuester was already there. He gave them a disapproving look for a second before Santana waved a hand in his face, dismissing him rudely.

"Calm down. I need to talk to you guys anyway."

"Santana, we need to practice for Regionals and…"

"No. You need to practice for Regionals. I don't."

Schuester paused, but before he could say anything, Rachel launched into a speech about how everyone needed practice."

Santana held up a hand and was pleased when Rachel immediately stopped talking. She still had it.

"What I mean, Hobbit, is that I won't be at Regionals. I won't even be in Ohio."

Rachel frowned. "You're going n holiday when we have Regionals? That's incredibly irresponsible, Santana."

"I'm not going on holiday. I'm moving to California."

No one said a word, so Santana continued.

"You can thank Finn for that. When he outed me people refused to deal with my parents. No one will buy a house off my mother and my father was quietly asked to resign from Lima Memorial surgery and move to one of several other options. He picked California. So, I'm moving."

Still, no one spoke. Santana scowled. "One of you can talk now."

"What about your grandmother?" Puck asked.

Santana swallowed. "She disowned me."

"For being gay?"

"No, actually, would you believe it? She actually disowned me for _telling_ her. Apparently I should have just kept it a secret. Oh, wait…"

Santana glared pointedly at Finn.

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

Puck whacked Finn in the back of the head. "Yes it is, you idiot. Damn, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. If we lose Regionals because of this it'll be your fault _again_ that we don't place at Nationals."

"I…" Puck hit Finn again to shut him up.

Sam stood up and pulled Brittany and Santana into a bear hug. "When are you leaving?" He muttered.

"This weekend. Most of our stuff is already in the new house, and it's already furnished. We're keeping the house here, for now. Papa is in California already, and Mama and I fly out Friday night."

Well, that was a lie. Mrs. Lopez flew out Friday night. Santana flew out Saturday evening, but she fully intended to spend the extra time with Brittany.

"Isn't there some way for you to stay?"

"I've tried, Trouty Mouth. God knows I have, but there isn't. There's nothing anyone can do right now."

/-/-/-/-/

Glee club had started to feel depressing. Everyone was sad and gave Santana pleading or hopeless looks (except Finn, who was giving what he thought were 'sneaky', angry glares; but he was getting them back from everyone else so it was okay). It sucked, because Santana had been pretty sure that very few people had tolerated her, let alone liked her, and now she felt even worse about leaving. They threw her a party on Thursday night with lots of alcohol once the party moved to Puck's house from the choir room and Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were no longer there. Puck propositioned her 'for old time's sake', and Brittany locked him in the closet for half an hour in revenge.

Santana didn't drink too much, and neither did Brittany. No one really noticed when they slipped away except Quinn, and all she did was peck each of their cheeks quickly and tell Santana that she'd miss her. She also demanded Santana's address so that she could send her letters and things, but promised not to give it out to anyone else without permission. Santana gave Brittany permission to share her address with Quinn, and after a few gentle nudges, Sam, Mercedes and Sugar as long as they promised not to share like Quinn had. Santana didn't need everyone at school to know where she had moved to. She hadn't even said which city she was moving to. It would be easier to deal with everything if she made a clean break. Anyway, Santana knew that the Berry's sometimes visited LA and she was not having Berry bother her when Brittany wasn't there.

Her last 'official' night in Lima was nice, but her actual last night was better, because it was just Brittany and her.

The next day Mrs. Pierce drove Brittany and Santana to the airport, where Brittany spent half an hour just hugging Santana before she let her check in.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana sat down at her desk for her daily Skype call to Brittany. She logged on and made the call. Within a few seconds, Brittany and answered, and Santana was greeted by a smiling Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Same as it always is. I had Cheerios practice this morning, and Glee this afternoon. How about you?"

Santana grinned. "I got yelled at by the Cheerleading coach for telling her that her team sucked."

"Santana!" Brittany yelled before bursting into giggles. "What happened then?"

"Well, I was watching them practice, and then I started laughing at them. So, the bitch asked me if I thought I could do better, and I said yes. So she told me to prove it and I did. Then one of the girls on her squad sort of squealed and started yelling about me being on the cover of _Cheerleader_. You should have seen the coach's face when she realised who I was. And then she asked me to join her crappy team."

"Did you?"

"No, Britt. Of course not. Why would I want to join some bad squad when I'd only end up losing to the Cheerios if they ever got to Nationals?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, all the cheerleaders are in awe of me. I'm pretty much at the top of the social ladder, so I don't need them."

"Would you have joined if you weren't at the top?"

Santana shook her head. "Nah. Cheerleading's not worth it unless it's you and the Cheerios. I'm not going to lift another pompom unless I'm decked in red and standing next to you."

"It's not the same without you." Brittany said sadly. "Sometimes I just want to quit Cheerios and Glee."

"But you won't. I know its hard B, but you know that you love it, so you won't give up."

"I'd love it more if you were here."

"So would I."

/-/-/-/-/

Santana had a plane ticket to Chicago, and a few hours after school let out for the weekend she was flying first class to see Brittany. She had been back to Lima several times. Once for Christmas, twice for long weekends, once for prom (which had been a surprise for Brittany), and once to accompany the Cheerios to Nationals (where she actually saw and laughed at the cheerleaders from her school who apparently took her insults about them sucking and being lazy to heart and brought a copy of Coach Sylvester's diet and exercise book). Now she was going to cheer New Directions on at the show choir Nationals. They were still _her _losers after all. She had made sure that there would be a replacement when she left in the form of Ashleigh, a JV Cheerio.

It was bittersweet when they won, but that didn't stop Santana from running on stage and jumping into Brittany's arms. Security wasn't particularly happy with it, but when New Directions folded in around them and initiated a group hug (except Finn, who Brittany subtly kicked in the shin) they were forced to back down and leave Santana alone.

"I would be in my Cheerios uniform with pompoms, but I'm pretty sure that Coach stole the uniform from my suitcase sometime after I packed it." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

That night they celebrated their win in the hotel room, Santana included. She had to leave early the next morning to go back to LA for school, but she celebrated while she could.

Santana couldn't wait to tell Brittany that she had a summer job in Lima to help pay for rent when they moved to New York for NYU (Santana) and Julliard (Brittany). She didn't have time to last night between celebrating and spending some 'alone' time with Brittany.

Just a few more weeks and Santana would be back. She'd made it half a year. She'd done it and now the rest of Santana's life was waiting for her; it was waiting for her with Brittany.


	18. Divorce

**Prompt:** Divorce

**Author:** Alex Ryzlin Gold  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Santana Lopez had been difficult to work for. Not just because she was a massive bitch to everyone, but because she always expected more from Brittany than Brittany was willing to offer. At the end of the day Brittany couldn't keep running around for Santana. She was a dancer, not an assistant, and when Brittany had refused to leave her parents house (in another state she might add) early over her Christmas break, she had been fired. It had hurt more than Brittany had expected and it had nothing to do with the year and a half worth of energy Brittany had invested into Lopez Productions.

/-/-/-/-/

The divorce had finally gone though. Santana hadn't contested it, and Sebastian hadn't asked for custody of Sugar. They weren't his after all, and there hadn't been any love lost between them. There had been a pre-nuptial agreement - a lesson Santana had learnt from her first marriage – which cut out a lot of fuss. The last article to ever be released about the divorce of Mr. and Mrs. Lopez (the fact that he was called 'Mr. Lopez annoyed Sebastian to no end) was written and published in a tacky tabloid, with a header just big enough to catch Brittany's eye.

**SATAN'S DIVORCE FINALISED**

She wouldn't admit to anyone but herself, but Brittany had been quietly following the articles about Santana's divorce over the past year. Brittany hadn't really known Sebastian, except for a brief introduction (when he was drunk) and a few angry phone calls she had had to deal with. It hadn't left her with warm fuzzies for Sebastian. Neither did the divorce really. Sure, Santana was probably better off without him, as was Sugar, but the way he had done it was horrendously unfair. Santana hadn't even known about him filing for divorce when the reporters swarmed her asking for her opinion. He'd been too childish to file the papers when she was in the country and someone in the court house had leaked the news days before she got back from England.

Now that the divorce was final, Brittany wanted to do something. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she definitely wanted to do something. It wasn't like she had a lot of options; you didn't get fired by Santana, and waltz back into Santana's life a year and a half later like nothing had happened. You didn't even just keep on living like nothing had happened. Brittany was learning that the hard way. Don't get her wrong; Santana had done anything to halt her career. Brittany hadn't been black-listed or even bad-mouthed. Santana had done quite the opposite, and had given Brittany one of (if not the) best references she'd ever had. But Brittany still regretted leaving, and she was only just starting to realise that Santana was the reason why. There was something about Santana that had wormed its way into Brittany's life, and it just wasn't leaving.

/-/-/-/-/

It had been almost three months before the tabloids were graced with pictures of Santana again.

**THE FOURTH MR. LOPEZ?**

Brittany was sitting at the kitchenette bench, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. She had just gotten home after a very long day. She'd gone into work early and come home late so she could finish the choreography for a recital she had be hired to work on. The picture was of Santana and a tall man with distinguished greying hair quite a few years her senior. He was helping her out of a bright red sports car. Brittany snorted.

_Bet he's trying to capture his youth with that car. Good luck, you'll need it, you fossil. It's not like she's going to be impressed by it. Santana's probably got a skirt that costs more than that car._

At first Brittany had tried to explain her aversion to Santana dating on Sugar's wellbeing. That's why she was so averse to Santana dating. Due to Santana treating her like an assistant, Brittany had spent quite a bit of time with Sugar, and eventually she had even given Sugar a few dancing lessons. It turned out that Sugar had a natural talent for dancing, but couldn't sing to save her life. Santana's dating life couldn't be good for Sugar. That had to be why Brittany hated the thought of Santana with Mr. Sports Car.

Brittany stood and emptied her coffee into the sink and turned on the tap to wash it down. She pulled the bottle of vodka she kept hidden under the sink out and located a shot glass. She poured a shot and downed it, followed closely by another. Work was stressful, that was the only reason she was drinking. It definitely had nothing to do with Santana. No matter how gorgeous Santana had looked in that black _Valentino_ in the picture with Mr. Sports Car. Maybe it had something to do with Sugar, but not Santana. Not Santana.

/-/-/-/-/

Mr. Sports Car had lasted four months. It had been a life time compared to the rest. Brittany had brought two new bottles of vodka over the last few months. She just kept running out.

**ANOTHER MAN MAKES A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL!**

This time, Santana's beau wasn't a 'he' but a 'she' and Santana was being criticized heavily for that. Santana had dated women before, but never as seriously as she was dating this girl. As she read it Brittany realised something. It shocked her more than it really should have. She didn't care about Santana, right? So the fact that Santana's latest fling was tall, blonde, blue eyed and a dancer didn't matter to Brittany at all, now did it?

Brittany poured herself a double and drunk it quickly, followed by another. She stared at the article. Of course not. It didn't matter. God damn it, it did. She couldn't pretend that the ache Brittany felt every time she read an article about Santana was for Sugar. It was for Santana.

/-/-/-/-/

Quinn was annoyed, very annoyed. Brittany hadn't called her back for a week and she had missed their monthly lunch and spa afternoon. Brittany had promised she would be there after being forced to skip last month's meeting due to the large about of work Brittany had to do. Quinn knocked on Brittany's apartment door. Nothing happened for a while, so she knocked again.

It took a few tries for Brittany to stumble off the couch and to the door when she heard knocking. She yanked it open, almost falling over in the process.

"Quinn."

Quinn was nice, and even better, she liked drinking. Brittany could use someone to drink with. She stumbled back to the couch, leaving Quinn to close the door and find her own way into the messy apartment.

"Brittany? Are you drunk?"

"Don't be silly, I'm only tipsy."

Quinn carefully picked up the vodka bottle.

"How much of this have you drunk?"

Brittany giggled. "Depends, how much is left? It was full not too long ago…"

Quinn stared at the half empty bottle.

"Brittany, when did you start drinking and have you eaten?"

"After work, wasn't hungry" She paused and studied her best friend. "You're pretty. Santana's pretty too. I think I miss her. Is that weird? To miss your tyrannical ex-boss?"

Quinn looked disgustedly at Brittany. "You're seriously screwing up your life for that bitch?"

"She is a bitch isn't she? But shhhh!" Brittany giggled again. "If she hears you say that she'll fire you. I don't feel so good."

Quinn sighed and heaved Brittany from the couch.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

She tried to navigate around the cluttered apartment.

"When did you last clean this place? It's a mess."

Quinn had Brittany settled into bed, bucket next to the bed in case of vomiting, bottled water (already opened as Brittany had always had a little trouble with that sort of thing when drunk) on the bedside table and a bottle of painkillers next to the water. Quinn softly stroked Brittany's hair.

"Hey, Brittany?"

"Mhmm?"

"How often are you drinking?"

Brittany giggled again. "How often does Santana have a new fling?"

It wasn't long before Brittany had passed out.

/-/-/-/-/

Quinn had gotten the key to Brittany's apartment the next day. Brittany had been too hung over to object. Every day that Quinn saw an article about Santana, she'd go over to Brittany's, let herself in and hope like hell Brittany hadn't already started drinking. Sometimes she got to Brittany's before Brittany did, and Quinn could safely remove any articles or alcohol. She'd normally wait around for Brittany, sometimes making dinner, because she never knew if Brittany had heard anything through the grape vine. Working in the same industry as Santana meant that Brittany's colleges often gossiped about Lopez Productions and Santana Lopez in particular. Sometimes she had, sometimes she hadn't depending on how busy she was during the day, and it was the sometimes Brittany hadn't heard a thing that allowed Quinn to keep up the facade. Brittany just thought they were spending more time together like they had in high school. That really showed Quinn how bad Brittany was affected by Santana. Brittany didn't seem to have a clue what Quinn was doing and Brittany had always been able to read Quinn. Better than Quinn could read herself sometimes.

/-/-/-/-/

It took six months, and a lot of gentle coaxing from Quinn, but once Brittany's contract with her current dance company had expired she hadn't renewed it (much to the company's disappointment) and had moved on to something different. A job that wouldn't have Brittany constantly bombarded by gossip about Santana nearly every day. Brittany and Quinn went through multiple newspaper job sections, online job searches, and even a few references from people Brittany had worked with before. They finally found a job at a high school for a dance teacher. Brittany was more than qualified. Though she had never taught, she knew her dance and was actually a qualified dance teacher (it was her fall back plan if she couldn't make it as a professional dancer). Quinn didn't know that the school Brittany was applying at had a connection to Santana. Frances Academy for Girls was a very popular private school for girls with wealthy parents. They valued discretion, and had an amazing arts programme, something Brittany knew Santana valued after having attended a public school with little money to spend of the arts. It was the perfect school for Sugar, and Santana had made sure her daughter had gotten in, something Brittany was well aware of.

/-/-/-/-/

They finally met again when Brittany went for her interview at Frances Academy. Principal Holly Holiday had just lead Brittany into her office and started the interview when a call came over the intercom for Holly.

"Miss Holiday, Miss Lopez is here to see you."

Holly sighed and gave Brittany and apologetic look before holding down the intercom button.

"I'm busy, Terri."

"She's insisting that... Miss. Lopez, you can't..."

The door opened and Santana walked in, ignoring Terri calling to her.

"Holly, why have you not replaced your dance teacher? I'm not paying your fees so that Sugar doesn't learn to dance."

"Miss. Lopez, I'm currently interviewing for the position."

Santana glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Brittany.

"You've never taught." Santana said sharply.

Brittany smiled. Santana could be intimidating, but Brittany had never really felt anything but calm around her.

"Not officially, but we both know I have the qualifications. Anyway, Sugar seemed to think I was a good enough teacher."

Santana flicked her hair behind one shoulder. "True."

"How have you been, Santana?"

"The same as always, just without the idiotic excuse of a husband and a daughter who thinks she much more responsible than she actually is. How about you, Brittany?"

"I've had a good run with a company, but I got bored of it, so here I am applying to be a dance teacher."

Santana nodded and turned back to Holly.

"I see you have the situation well under control, Holly. I'll see you at the exhibition next week."

Santana left the office in a flurry of movement, managing to seem much bigger than she was.

"You know Santana Lopez."

"I use to work for her before she fired me for refusing to do everything she asked of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was Santana's go-to choreographer and lead dancer for a year and a half, but she treated me more like an assistant. I would have quit except that I refused to complete one of her requests, and was fired." Brittany shrugged. "She gave me an excellent reference, and I was able to find another job easily."

"She seems to like you." Holly commented lightly. "And apparently Sugar likes you too."

"Sugar is a good kid. I spent quite a bit of time with her, and ended up helping her with her dancing. Santana appreciated my skill at dancing, and I admired her skills as a producer."

Holly closed the notebook she had gotten out when Brittany had first entered. "I think that will be all, Brittany. If Santana Lopez thinks you're a good dance teacher, I'll believe her. You start next week Monday."

She stood and shook Holly's hand. "Thank you."

"Terri will go over the paperwork with you."

/-/-/-/-/

Sugar had been excited to see her, which was nice. She was still a pretty good dancer, but Brittany was sure she could get Sugar up to a higher skill level. By the end of the school year Brittany had succeeded and Sugar was one of the star dancers at Frances Academy's annual gala. Thankfully she wasn't singing.

Sugar did a superb job, and at the after gala party where parents, teachers and students mingled, Sugar found Brittany and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you for teaching me, Brittany."

Brittany had never managed to get Sugar to call her 'Miss Pierce'. Santana loved her daughter, but she also spoiled her. Sugar was the poster child for 'spoilt child'. Santana came up behind them and gently pulled Sugar off Brittany.

"You've done an excellent job teaching, Brittany. The dancing portion of the gala was amazing. The vocals and acting could use some work though..."

Brittany blushed and looked away. She hadn't had any contact with Santana since the interview, though Quinn had chewed her out when she found out that Sugar went to Frances Academy. Quinn's visits started to die down, and Brittany started to notice that she mostly came over when there was something about Santana in the paper. Quinn's decrease in visits coincided with a decrease of Santana in the papers. She had stopped dating six months ago, and any interviews reported that she was waiting for the right person. But Brittany couldn't believe she hadn't noticed what Quinn was doing. Most people would be offended, but Brittany wasn't. She knew Quinn, and she knew that Quinn was only looking out for it, and clearly Brittany had needed it.

The amount she was drinking had taken a dramatic drop once she started teaching. Partly because she had a responsibility to her students and partly because it would be impossible to keep up with a bunch of teenagers when hung over.

Slowly, Brittany had stopped paying attention to the articles involving Santana. It had been a relief not feeling hurt every single day simply because she hadn't seen Santana.

"Thank you, Santana."

"Sugar, go find your friends. I want to talk to Brittany."

Sugar nodded and ran off.

"Talk about what?"

Santana gently brushed her hair behind an ear and glanced away briefly.

"You're a beautiful woman Brittany, and an amazing dancer. You're one of the best dancers I've ever hired. But I'm really glad I fired you."

Brittany blinked slowly at Santana. She hadn't been expecting that, and certainly didn't know what it meant. Santana smirked slightly at Brittany's blank look.

"You know that I don't mix business and pleasure."

"I know." Brittany said, frowning. "You don't like anyone in your company mixing business and pleasure."

"That's why I'm glad I fired you. It would be hypocritical to ask you to dinner otherwise."

Brittany blushed furiously, red flooding across her cheeks. "I um... You know I had the biggest teenage crush on you for the longest time, but I got over it. Which is probably a good thing, otherwise I'd be stuttering or crying or something."

"And you'd still look beautiful doing it."

"Thank you, Santana. I would love to go to dinner with you, but more than anything, I'd love to get to know you. There's only so much you learn about someone from being their slave for a year and a half."

This time Santana blushed, and looked away. "I should apologise for that. I was a bitch to you, and really, I fired you over nothing."

"True." Brittany grinned. "But I would have quit anyway, so don't beat yourself up over it. Quinn will do that for you when she realises that you took me out to dinner."

"Who is Quinn?"

"My best friend. She hates you, by the way."

Santana gulped. "Crap."


	19. Promotion

**Prompt:** Promotion

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Mark Wilson had started working at Breadstix when he was twenty. He had gone through twelve jobs since leaving high school before he landed a job as a waiter. Mark had started out thinking that it would be another dead end job that he would quit or be fired from (it had only happened once for arguing with a customer) within two months. It wasn't for one very simple reason. On his fifth day Mark had met a customer (called Shelby according to her takeaway receipt) who had told him that the stories about _the _Santana Lopez were true. The other waiters and waitresses working at Breadstix had started telling him the horror stories from day one about Santana Lopez, but they had all seemed far too outlandish to be real.

Santana Lopez had gotten a manager fired for refusing to give her more breadsticks. Santana Lopez had brought a wheelbarrow into the restaurant and filled it with breadsticks by the time she left. Santana Lopez had eaten four meals, complaining about each one and getting it all for free. Santana Lopez pulled a 'dine and dash' eight times out of ten. Santana Lopez was the epitome of a bad customer, but no one would throw her out or refuse her service because her father brought a yearly discount book for very single doctor and nurse at Lima Memorial Hospital and that brought in _a lot_ of money. Anyway, her father had given them permission to put any unpaid meals on his tab, so her meals were all paid for.

Mark had thought Santana was an urban legend made to scare the new guy, but Shelby had told him otherwise. She had insisted that Santana was real, and apparently as bad as the stories. It was a frightening thought, but in the end it saved Mark's ass. Because the first time Santana Lopez had come into Breadstix since Mark had been hired was of course when he was working, and as the new guy, Mark had been assigned to her table.

Mark hadn't known it was her at first. How could he have? But the breadsticks were being eaten at a remarkable pace, and by some miracle Mark heard the nickname 'San' over the noise of the restaurant. His game plan had been simple. Walk past their table with fresh breadsticks every twenty minutes. When they finished their meal and were presented with the check, Mark earned quite a handsome tip. Probably because he had slipped Santana a few sides of breadsticks in a doggie-bag alongside the check.

The next time Santana and the blonde girl (Mark kind of wanted to ask for her name and number, but when he came near their table for anything other than delivering breadsticks he got glared at by Santana) had dinner at Breadsticks they insisted that Mark be their waiter. That made him invaluable, because for once Santana didn't cause a huge fuss. It was smooth sailing and Mark held a great deal of respect from his boss, at least until Santana suddenly stopped eating at Breadstix. There had been a few theories, ranging from the ridiculous (she had been imprisoned for murdering someone who tried to take away her breadsticks) to the more plausible (she had left Lima to go to college). Mark didn't know, and he didn't mind because in the six months between his first time waiting Santana's table and the last he had been promoted to assistant manager due to his impeccable customer service skills.

That was ten years ago, and since then Mark had been promoted to manager and then district manager of Ohio. He had taken the promotions happily, but as soon as the possibility of buying the Lima branch of the Breadstix franchise had popped up, Mark had snapped up the restaurant and become the new owner. He had been excited to work in an actual restaurant again instead of an office, and it somehow seemed appropriate that within a week of becoming the new owner Santana Lopez turned up.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana Lopez was now Santana Lopez-Pierce if the reservation was telling the truth, and she was married to Brittany Lopez-Pierce (again the reservation) the pretty blonde Mark had always wanted to know the name of. He felt an odd sense of pride that Santana had obviously gotten out of Lima (like everyone else, Mark had dreamed of escaping once upon a time).

He knew that the wait staff and the chefs still told stories about Santana Lopez, but now they were just that, stories that no one really believed. So for old time's sake and to save his staff, Mark picked up two menus and delivered them to Santana and Brittany. It was his way of thanking the woman who had inadvertently gotten him this far in his career. The least he could do was give her good customer service on a rare appearance.

"Good evening, my name is Mark and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Santana smirked at him. "I know who you are."

"You … do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forget the face of the waiter who brought me extra breadsticks."

Santana made a point of biting into a breadstick before continuing.

"Did you know that the breadsticks in LA are different?"

Mark did know that. As district manager he had toured most of the Breadstix restaurants for some sort of 'cross state learning exercise' that didn't really achieve much more than travel time.

"I did know that. It's because there are four factories that make the breadsticks and Lima and LA are supplied by two different factories. While the recipes are the same, each factory has minor differences."

Santana chewed noisily on a breadstick through Mark's explanation.

"Whatever. I'm still going to be taking a few boxes home when I leave tonight. So, you're still a waiter?"

Mark shook his head. "No. I actually own this branch. I just thought I'd serve tonight for old time's sake."

Santana grinned at him knowingly. "Right, 'old time's sake'. Well, good on you anyway."

Brittany stayed quite, her eyes moving over the menu. Eventually they order, and Mark spent the next few hours running between the Lopez-Pierce table and the kitchen. Santana must have decided to be a horrible customer because some of the requests she came up with were absurd. Brittany only giggled and played along. It would have been cute if it hadn't been so annoying. Mark just sighed dramatically at each request and played along too. At the end of their meal, after they had paid (thankfully), Mark carried two medium sized boxes of breadsticks out to their car. Santana sliped a large tip into his uniform shirt pocket and patted Mark's cheek.

"Until next time, Marky."

Later that night, once the last shift was over, Mark was approached by some of his staff.

"Who was that girl that was making you run all over the place?" The chef asked.

Mark grinned. "That was Santana Lopez. _The _Santana Lopez."


	20. Storm

**Prompt:** Storm

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Brittany and Santana had a very specific protocol for storms. Not those piddly storms with a bit of rain and thunder storms, but the big ones which last all day and night, with rolling thunder that echoes forever and lightening that cracks down to earth with the heavy down pour of rain. Brittany was fine with the smaller storms; she even kind of liked them because Charity liked to run around in the rain and then come inside to be dried with a towel only to escape outside again. It's the big storms that get Brittany. There's just something about them that scares her, and more often than not sends Brittany to her bed to huddle underneath the covers with her favourite stuffed duck and wait for the storm to pass. At least that's what she used to do when she was younger. Her parents would cuddle with her when they could, but Brittany was the eldest of three, and her younger brother and sister needed looking after too. It didn't matter once Santana moved in next door.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana and Brittany met when the Pierce's took a plate of cookies over to their new next door neighbours in an attempt to get to know them. It worked and a week later Brittany and Santana were spending all their free time together. Eventually their free time happened to coincide with a storm. Not a piddly storm, but a big one.

They were at Santana's house when it started to rain. Santana was annoyed because they had been forced to go inside. They watched one of Santana's favourite movies instead but it didn't ease Santana's annoyance. She wanted to be playing on her new slide as much as possible before she outgrew it. Her father said she was growing up far too quickly, so she had to make her play time last.

They were half way through the movie when the rain really started to pour. A few minutes later there was a deep rumble of thunder. It was the strike of lightening that made Brittany jump, but she was mostly able to hide it. She didn't want Santana thinking she was a scaredy-cat or anything. Though being a cat would be cool…

After another three lightening strikes Santana started to notice the way Brittany would tense underneath the blanket she had pulled up to her nose seconds before the lightening flashed in the window. Without speaking Santana moved over and pulled Brittany into a hug. It took a few seconds, but Brittany snuggled into the embrace. Santana turned out the volume on the TV, and Brittany didn't even hear the next roll of thunder or notice the next flash of lightening.

/-/-/-/-/

Twelve years later they were still snuggling under a thick blanket and watching movies as a storm rolled through the sky above them. Only Santana knew that Brittany was no longer scared of the lightening, she just liked having an excuse to snuggle.

And they didn't always stop at snuggling.


	21. Alliance

**Prompt:** Alliance

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

It started, as many things in McKinley High School did, because of a cheerleader. This cheerleader was called Amelia Thompson, and she had her eyes set on the position of Head Cheerio. It was something that Santana and Quinn did not appreciate, and Santana tended to destroy the things she didn't appreciate. Which was why, after glee practice, Santana had calmly called out Rachel's name, and asked her to stay. The rest of glee club had instantly been suspicious, and Finn had even tried to stay. He had been pulled out after Santana had given Puck a pointed look. Despite all the shit that had gone down with Puck and Santana (there was a surprisingly large amount to wade through after four years of kind of dating/cheating on each other), they still managed to be 'bros'. Puck's choice of words, not Santana's. Which meant that he felt obliged to help Santana out. Sometimes. It was an occasional thing. Brittany would have stayed, but Santana had already planned with Quinn for the head cheerleader to take Brittany home. Eventually, Santana and Rachel were the last ones in the choir room.

"You actually called me by my name. I admit to being pleasantly surprised at this development as we seem to have advanced in our relationship without any dramatic turn of events."

"Yeah, I did. Don't get use to it, and talk less. I need something from you."

Rachel frowned. "Oh. Well, what could I possibly help you with, Santana? Aside from glee, we don't have much, if anything in common."

Santana snorted. "Amelia Thompson."

"Why would you inquire about Amelia?"

"What do you know about her?"

"I know a lot of things about Amelia. We were in a dance class together when we were ten, and she is the founder of the environmental club, which I am a member of, as well as a Cheerio. I would think that you would know more about her than I do. You spend more time with her. Either way, I feel uncomfortable telling you anything about her, as you are most probably going to use whatever information I have to tease her or worse."

Santana tilted her head slightly. "You're right, I am. But she deserves it."

"In your mind, maybe, but I doubt whatever she did is really that bad."

Santana stood, and stretched. "McKinley needs someone to be on top. The whole social infrastructure will collapse if _someone_ isn't looking after it and Quinn, Brittany and I are the ones who do that. We created the Unholy Trinity™ to do that. Despite everything, there has always been the Unholy Trinity™, and that's not going to change. It can't, because if it does, then the rest of the idiots that they call students will think that they can just do whatever they want. And that's when everything gets fucked up. Amelia Thompson is trying to usurp us, and I need to stop that. Also, she made Brittany sad, which is unforgivable."

Santana moved towards the door. "I don't explain things, Berry. Nor do I let people actually decide on doing something, but I'm going to let you decide. You have until tomorrow. You're smart, Berry, despite what some of the choices you've made would say. I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

Then she was gone, leaving a very confused Rachel behind.

/-/-/-/-/

The next day, Rachel approached Santana, Brittany and Quinn at their lunch table. They didn't sit with their fellow Cheerios, but rather on the other side of the room from them. Quinn and Santana were both focused on a piece of paper while Brittany sneakily stole spoonfuls of Quinn's pudding cup. Rachel was trying to find a way to interrupt whatever Quinn and Santana were doing without getting killed. It was proving harder than it anticipated. Brittany finished Quinn's cup and gently prodded Santana.

"San, can I have your pudding?"

"Sure, B."

"Also, Rachel's here. I think she wants to talk to you."

Quinn and Santana's heads shot up, and they both stared at Rachel with blank faces for a moment. Santana gestured for Rachel to sit down opposite them.

"What's your decision, Berry?"

Rachel sat. "Santana, I can't inform you on someone else knowing that they are going to metaphorically be ripped to shreds. Even if that person is someone who has tormented me for years. Furthermore, I don't believe for one second that this school would crumble should you, Quinn and Brittany vacate your positions at the top of the social hierarchy. It survived without you before, and it will survive when you leave. Now, I'd appreciate it if you never approach me with any similar requests."

Rachel stood up, and was about to leave when Quinn spoke. She spoke quietly, and calmly, forcing Rachel to lean in slightly.

"It's not us, exactly, it's what we represent. We're at the top, and if we can fall, then anyone can."

"You did fall, Quinn."

Quinn cut Rachel off before she could say anymore. "_I_ fell from social grace. _We_ didn't. The reason that we have so much influence over the student body is because we cover all the different angels of power. I'm the head cheerleader, Santana is the violently dangerous girl from Lima Heights, and Brittany is the girl everyone likes, and no one can say no to."

"It's perfect, really." Brittany said happily as she licked at her pudding spoon. "But if you don't believe us, then I guess we'll just have to counter offer. If you agree to help us, then you will never be slushied again while we're on top."

Santana smirked slightly. "Wanky."

"San!"

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn. "Prude. Anyway, Berry, I'm afraid that this offer has a slightly closer expiration date. You have until the end of lunch time. I'll see you in Spanish."

Rachel turned quickly and walked away. She didn't _want _to help the Unholy Trinity, but she knew deep down that she would. No one liked being slushied, and Rachel had been waiting for the day that she could walk down the hallway without fear of flying coloured ice.

/-/-/-/-/

Rachel had spent most of lunch racking her brain about Amelia Thompson. There's wasn't a lot that was interesting about the girl. She had a passion for nature, which Rachel had discovered at an environmentalist conference in Columbus in the summer between sophomore and junior year … oh. That would do.

Santana sat down next to Rachel in Spanish.

"What's your choice, Dwarf?"

"Why me?"

"You know Amelia, but she doesn't actually talk to you, so you can't warn her before hand. Yes or no? Are you helping us?"

"I … it pains me to say it, but yes, I'll help you."

"Good." Santana said with a wicked grin. "We have an alliance then."

/-/-/-/-/

It took Rachel a day to find the set of photos that placed Amelia at the environmentalist conference. The conference wouldn't do anything to Amelia's reputation because everyone already knew that she was an environmentalist. What would do the damage were the photos of her at the conference in which she was becoming very friendly with a boy in a Columbus High cheerleading outfit. He wasn't the only one from the Columbus High cheerleading squad around either. There were several other girls and boys that Amelia was talking and laughing with in the photos.

It wasn't something that Rachel had ever really thought of as important before, but she was sure that it was the sort of thing that could be used against Amelia.

Going to school with the photos was terrible. Rachel kept them in her pocket all through first and second period before English with Quinn. She dropped the envelope of photos on Quinn's desk as she walked across the room to take a seat at the far side of the room from Quinn. As far as Rachel was concerned it was over, all she had to do now was _not _get slushied.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana, Brittany and Quinn were true to their word, and Rachel wasn't slushied at all that day. Rumours had started about what Amelia had done that had pissed Coach Sylvester enough to get her kicked off the Cheerios. Brittany was the first to slushie Amelia, followed closely by a two-for-one from Quinn and Santana as they strutted down the hall.

Now Rachel would see if her alliance with the Unholy Trinity would stand. She really hoped it did. Slushies were hard to wash out.


	22. Beach

**Prompt:** Beach

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen for swearing and mentions of sex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

It had started out as a romantic week away for Brittany over the summer holidays, before everyone left Lima to travel to the far reaches of the US. They would have gone after everyone else left except that like everyone else, Santana and Brittany had to leave as well. Brittany had gotten into Julliard (which had shocked Rachel and Kurt who didn't even know she was applying) and Santana had gotten into NYU. Santana spent a lot of time planning their trip, considering all the options (all the warm options, because Santana was _not_ going to go on holiday somewhere cold) and making sure the trip was affordable without being cheap and tacky. She had settled on a small township just outside of Santa Cruz that over looked Soquel Bay and was as close to Seacliff State Beach as possible without being an illegally parked caravan. Santana knew that Brittany would love it, and it ticked all of Santana's boxes. Warm, close to an area where she could perv on Brittany in a bikini all day, and affordable.

Santana had rented out a big house, because there were a lot of different options when it came to places to have sex in a big house (Santana knew, her house was big after all), and it was more fun when you could be a little adventurous and spontaneous.

In the end the big house had been the downfall to Santana's plan. Santana told Brittany about their trip (obviously) and Brittany had told Quinn. So when the glee club tried to organise a get together over the summer, and Santana had to tell them that her and Brittany were busy that week they had asked questions, and Quinn had answered. One of those answers included the size of the beach house Santana had rented.

It was Rachel who came up with the 'brilliant' (Santana couldn't have been more sarcastic about that if she had tried) idea that they _all_ go on holiday together. Santana had been against it from the get go, but somehow there was a vote, and the majority won. Still, Santana hadn't told them the address of the house so she wasn't too worried about it. She should have been.

/-/-/-/-/

Their first day was pretty laid back after Santana finally managed to wake Brittany up for the plane ride. They were going across the country, so there was no way that they were going to drive. After renting a car, driving to the beach house and unpacking, they spent most of the day at the beach. Santana perved on Brittany, as she had promised herself to do (it was about as amazing as she had expected, which is to say _very _amazing). Once they arrived back at the beach house it took three hours for them to order pizza because they were 'otherwise engaged'.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana woke the next morning to a rather unpleasant surprise; knocking on the front door. Pulling on a t-shirt and shorts she made her way through the house to the front door. Opening it she was greeted by the glee club.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snarled.

"We're on vacation." Rachel said brightly.

Santana frowned and ran a hand through her sleep tousled hair. "Where are you staying?"

"Well…"

It took Santana a second to connect the dots. "Wait. Fuck no. I said no before, and I'm saying it now. You are not staying here. I have plans with Brittany that include you losers not being here. No me gusta."

"Santana, we don't have anywhere else to go." Finn said in what he probably thought was a pleading voice.

"Not my fault, Frankenteen. You should have thought of that before you travelled across the country."

"Brittany won't let you just push us away." Quinn quipped.

"Brittany's asleep. Too bad for you. Good bye."

Santana stepped inside and shut the door as forcefully as possible without waking Brittany up. That should have been the end of it. It wasn't.

They reappeared three hours later, only this time it was Brittany who greeted them. Santana swore a few times in Spanish when Brittany told them they could stay. She moved quickly to stand in front of the glee club before they could enter the house.

"This place cost a lot, so if you're staying you're paying."

Everyone nodded and muttered their agreement.

"Seventy-five dollars." Santana said, holding a hand out. She waited until almost everyone had pulled the cash out of their wallets or purses. "A night."

Rachel gasped. "That's far too much, Santana."

"I wasn't lying when I said this place cost a lot. I only managed to cover it using the money my parents gave me for my birthday. This is my present from them, so if you're going to ruin it you're going to reimburse me for it. Pay up or go home."

Groaning, some people handed over more money, while others promised to get some out or transfer it into Santana's bank account.

/-/-/-/-/

Three days and a lot of calming words from Brittany later everyone was still clogging up the house. There had been a few times when Santana had nearly lost it (like when Kurt hogged one of the bathrooms for an hour), but overall no one had been badly hurt (Puck had a few scrapes from getting drunk and jumping off the deck like the idiot he is) or maimed. It was going well.

Except the weather looked slightly overcast and Rachel was insisting that they stay at the house and 'hang out' together. Santana had been able to hand Rachel's particular brand of crazy over the past few days for a few reasons.

One, they were in public and Rachel was often distracted and thus _not _talking to Santana.

Two, they were in public and Brittany wouldn't have liked Santana yelling at Rachel.

Three, when Rachel became too much Santana always had the option of walking faster or moving further down the beach so that Rachel was no longer a problem.

Four, Rachel was a stickler for routine and was always in bed by ten pm. No exceptions, which meant that Santana got a break from her at the end of the day.

But this was too much.

"I don't care if it looks a little cloudy, Berry. We are not having a singing competition, or a karaoke party, or a Barbra appreciation movie day. In fact none of you are going to even be in this house for the next six hours. I'm kicking you out. If I see anyone other than Brittany in this house in ten minutes, I will go Lima Heights. I'm not kidding. I will call the police and say you are all trespassing or stalking me or _something_ and then _laugh_ as you spend the night in jail. Do you understand?"

Wisely, no one argued with Santana and the next six hours were the best six hours of the holiday since their first day at the beach house. They didn't have enough time to christen every room in the house, but made sure to get all the important ones; like the bedrooms.

Santana groaned as she heard everyone trickle back into the house in small groups. This was meant to be a special week away with Brittany. Fuck it. Maybe she should have gone with the illegal caravan on the beach. Next year they go somewhere cold so that they spent the whole week cuddling in bed.


	23. Blood

**Prompt:** Blood

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Brittany was use to the feeling of being foul smelling rubbish engulfing her. Being thrown through the air and into the smelly garbage bin was hardly a first in her high school life. If she was lucky the rubbish at the top would be soft and it wouldn't hurt so much. That was usually the case at the end of the day. Mrs. Frances, the lunch lady, liked Brittany because she was always polite and didn't complain about the food like the other students. She had arranged for the janitor to place the softer bags of garbage on top of the other bags. Brittany always made sure to beg her mum to make extra Christmas cookies to give to Mrs. Frances and the janitorial staff after that.

"Oi! What the hell do you Neanderthals think you're doing? I thought I made it clear that Brittany was off limits!"

Brittany smiled. Her knight in red and white polyester, the one and only Santana Lopez was riding in to rescue her like normal. Brittany had developed an uneasy friendship with Santana in their freshman year when they had been forced to work together on a chemistry project for several weeks. Despite Santana being on the Cheerios (with rumours floating around about her being advanced to the Senior squad next year with Quinn Fabray), and Brittany being a geeky loser (that all the guys thought was hot but would never date for fear of losing their social status), they stayed awkward friends. It was easy to spend time together when their parents worked together and dragged them to work parties where the only other teenagers were much older than them. Still, those parties were the only time they spent together unless paired in class. At least until junior year when Santana had asked her out.

That had been one of the best days of Brittany's life, and the following time spent dating Santana was the happiest she had ever been. Even if she was still thrown in the dumpster every now and again. Santana had put a halt on bulling when it came to Brittany, but incidents still happened. Like now. She was almost never slushied, because Santana was with her almost every second during the school day, once after school ended the jocks felt that Brittany was fair game. Sometimes Brittany hated the late AV meetings that ended at the same time as the hockey practices.

There was a loud thump of flesh on flesh and one of the jocks whimpered. Brittany may be a loser, but despite their lower intelligence, all the jocks knew not to lash out at Santana. She had gone 'all Lima Heights' on Rick Nelson once and since then _no one_ had messed with Santana.

"Now all you fucktards better get out of here before I decide that going all Lima Heights on your sorry asses is more important than helping my girlfriend out of the dumpster you tossed her in. Think on that next time. Brittany is the only thing stopping me handing you your balls on a silver platter."

The sound of feet slapping against the pavement quickly faded away. A head popped over the edge of the dumpster. Brittany grinned.

"Hey San."

"Hey Britt Britt."

Brittany started to pull herself up with the aid of Santana and easily jumped out of the dumpster. She felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm from her wrist from the edge on the dumpster. It felt like something had torn at her skin. A quick glance showed Brittany that she had indeed cut herself. Santana reached for her.

"San, stop."

But it was too late; Santana had already taken Brittany's hand in her own. Santana's face paled and she slowly took her hand back before turning it over and finding Brittany's blood smeared across her palm.

"Oh…"

Brittany stepped forward and grabbed Santana before she could fall too far. Now she needed to get an unconscious Santana into the back of her car without looking like a creeper. Santana never could handle the sight of blood.

**Author's Note: I only have two more prompts left, but I'm not quite ready to stop yet. So prompt me! I'm taking five more prompts. They can be as descriptive or a vague as you want, and can be whatever you want. I welcome everything. I'll pick the five I think I can write, or the first five that my muse claims. :D**


	24. Blackmail

**Prompt:** Blackmail

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Brittany's movements were precise, her feet landing in exactly the right places on the fake wood floor. She'd walked this particular hallway hundreds of times before. She knew to taken an extra large step every twelfth step or she'd set off the identity scanner and Brittany certainly wasn't meant to be in this particular hallway. Or wing, or building, or city. Well, she was technically allowed in the city, but it wasn't 'proper'. Not that much of what Brittany was doing was proper. Not that she really cared. She was sneaking into New Directions' headquarters. It was bad enough that Brittany was sneaking into the headquarters of New York's 'finest' superheroes, but the fact that she was a member of the Cheerios, the most notorious super villains to grace the face of the earth since the Brotherhood of Mutants made it so much worse. So did the fact that she was sneaking in to meet and probably have sex with one of the New Directions heroes.

Brittany had been sneaking into the tower for months, and now the chance of being caught was pretty much negligible thanks to Sue and Santana.

Santana Lopez, aka the Veiled Fairy wasn't really a New Directions member, but everyone thought she was. New Directions had taken her in after a carefully planned set up in which Santana 'fought' off a group of the Cheerios intent on killing her. It was all an act, but it was an act that the New Directions ate up, particularly when paired with the sob story Santana told them about escaping a mutant prison in Mexico. In reality Santana had been born in Ohio and had been scouted by Sue Sylvester (the illustrious leader of the Cheerios, as she called herself) when her powers had first developed. Will Schuester, the leader of New Directions hadn't invested in the technology that detected emerging mutants until recently. For a long time all new mutants were scouted by Sue before they could call attention to themselves for destroying something (or in some cases, some_one_) with their powers. It was stupid of Will, and allowed Sue to build up an army of mutants. Sue was very particular, and only certain mutants actually joined the Cheerios. The others were just taught to control their powers and sent back to wherever they had been found. While others (other villains at least) had seen Sue's actions as wasteful, it gave Sue quite a network of thankful (and fearful) mutants to fall back on should anything go wrong. She had used it a few times to get out of tight spots, and in the end Sue came back bigger and better than ever. It was one of those network mutants that had known the woman that had helped Santana reach her full potential as a telepath.

Sue wasn't a telepath, nor did she know any because it was a rare mutation that could only occur in certain people with the right genes, the right brain chemistry and the right personality. She had found Santana's teacher though April Rhodes (she had gone slightly crazy from talking to inanimate objects, her power, when she got lonely, which was surprisingly often). Holly Holiday had mastered her own telepathy when she was Santana's age, and spent her life developing her powers while living off a winning lotto ticket she had stolen from a man with super luck. Wiping his mind of ever owning the ticket had left Cooper slightly dazed and Holly several million richer.

Santana was a dangerous enemy, and she was the sleeper cell waiting to destroy the New Directions. It was genius really; then again Sue was good at genius things. Which was why even though Santana was deep under cover, Sue had found a way for Brittany to visit her.

Brittany had been scouted shortly after Santana, and Holly had been kind enough to give Sue the name of an empath to help train Brittany. Shelby had been reluctant a first, but had understood the need for Brittany to be trained. Brittany and trained together and eventually joined the Cheerios at the same time, and they had been inseparable ever since.

Brittany's was an empath powers had come in useful when Santana had approached Artie with the blackmail (apparently he had a rather dubious past with one half of the Chang villain duo) evidence Sue had acquired. Brittany influencing his emotions, exaggerating the fear and humiliation he felt was what cinched the deal. The New Directions members were routinely tested for mental interference, so Santana's abilities would have been detected. Empathetic influence wouldn't be detected as it Brittany had just powered up Artie's emotions, not interfered with them.

So when Brittany ran through the New Directions headquarters all the security cameras ignored her. Doors automatically opened for her, and when she finally got to Santana's room the secret (Santana wasn't suppose to know about it, no one was, but they both did) camera was turned off. They'd spend a long night together and early the next morning Brittany would escape from Santana's room, back down the hallway and back to the Cheerios hideout in New York. She had never been seen, and never would be. Because when Sue Sylvester did blackmail, she did it right.

**Author's Note: I'm still looking for more prompts, simply because I want to have a fair few to pick from. I want to thank everyone who has already suggested some. I really appreciate it. :D**


	25. Taxi

**Prompt:** Taxi

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

Rachel let out a deep sigh as she slid into the taxi. The seats were soft, and thankfully they weren't gross, sticky or smelly. It was almost relaxing. A nice slow end to a very busy day.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver asked kindly. Rachel couldn't be bothered correcting him and telling him she was married. At least he was being polite.

Rachel closed her eyes and let her head thump against the head rest. "Lopez Towers."

"Sure thing. Nice choice of hotel. Is there a radio station you would prefer?"

She waved a hand dismissively. Right now she didn't care about music (okay, that was a bit of a lie) after twelve hours of recording her for latest album. The ride went silently as the driver zipped in and out of the traffic. He had soft classical music playing, and Rachel was slowly being lulled into a light nap.

"Miss?"

Rachel jerked forward, startled at the noise.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I wanted to ask if you would be okay with picking up another passenger. One of my regulars is trying to hail a cab up ahead, and she'll be going to Lopez Towers too."

"Sure. I don't mind."

Rachel didn't really want to stop. She wanted to go straight to her hotel and sleep in her large, soft and expensive rented bed. But you never knew who you'd met, or where you'd meet them and if this person was staying at Lopez Towers, then there was a slightly higher possibility that it was someone famous. Lopez Towers was renown for its discretion and was a favourite of many celebrities who visited Las Angeles. The taxi slowed down and came to a halt. The door was opened and Rachel felt someone get in. It took her a few minutes to muster enough energy to open her eyes, but when she did, she was met with a rather surprising sight.

"Oh my Barbra."

The other woman looked up from her phone, her eyes widening. "Fuck. Berry."

"Hudson-Berry, actually." Rachel had no idea why that slipped out. Probably something to do with it being _Santana Lopez_ sitting in the taxi with her and the sudden flood of memories that brought involving Santana belittling her relationship with Finn.

"Oh wow, you're still with him? I'd assumed that you two would get a divorce in the first five years."

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Rachel snapped.

Santana shrugged and looked back down at her phone. "What do you want me to do? Congratulate you on not being smothered to death by the sack of potatoes when you copulate? You knew my opinion of your relationship back in high school; I've had no reason to change it over the years."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You haven't seen Finn or me in the past fifteen years. How can you have the same opinion? I bet you're not with Brittany anymore!"

"Actually, that's exactly how I have the same opinion of the two of you. The only thing that's changed is now I have to admit you're actually a good singer. I brought your first album by the way."

"I… you what?"

"I brought your first album. And, just so you know, I'm still with Brittany. We're married and have two kids together; a son and a daughter. Britt and I always had that one thing you and Finn don't."

Rachel huffed. She didn't want to admit to Santana that her relationship with Finn had become strained over the past few years. Finn wanted kids, but Rachel didn't want to take the time off work being pregnant would force her to do. It sounded selfish like that, and maybe it was, but Finn didn't understand that as a Broadway actress that she couldn't just take maternity leave when she was close to her due date and for a few months after that. She would be out of action the moment she started showing. But that was only the tip of the iceberg and their most recent argument.

"And what's that, Santana?"

"Communication. Turns out all those crappy day time talk shows were right. Communication is what saves relationships. Though what would I know? I'm just a fully qualified marriage therapist with a happy marriage and happier kids."

"Oh shut up, Santana."

"As you wish."

The taxi fell into silence as Santana continued to text on her phone, and Rachel tried to relax. Eventually, it was Rachel that broke the silence.

"So what does Brittany do?"

"She started off as a back up dancer, but decided to extend her talents into hospitality. She brought a small hotel and built it up to the five star hotel it is today."

The taxi pulled up next to the curb and they got out.

Rachel gazed up the large building that was Lopez Towers. "She named a hotel after you?"

"Nah. Would you believe it was actually called Lopez Towers when she brought it?"

Rachel gaped at her. "That is a bit farfetched. Let me pay for the taxi. I was …"

Rachel turned around to find the taxi gone.

"She also brought a small taxi company that mostly services the patrons of Lopez Towers." Santana said with a small smirk. "Come on."

She led Rachel inside the hotel. "You know, if you want me to, I could refer you to a few colleagues of mine in New York."

"I … I'd appreciate that."

"Huh, I guess you have changed _Hudson-Berry_. It's Lopez-Pierce, by the way."

**Author's Note: Still taking prompts for the sake of having a choice of prompts as my muse can be quite picky. Also, this will be my last update for a while as I work on the other prompts you guys have given me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed during this whole story and thanks to everyone who has gifted me with prompts. I appreciate it. **


	26. Superstar Santana, Fangirl Brittany

**Prompt:** Superstar!Santana, fangirl!Brittany

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Brittana, past and briefly mentioned Quintana and pezberry.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen for swearing, mentions of alcohol use, and mentions of naked people/strippers.

**Warnings:** Finn bashing as he's a bit of a dick in this story.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. I would like to though.

**Written for manatees-have-thick-skin, who is an avid follower of mine. I really appreciate it. :D I hope you enjoy it.**

Santana's mornings normally started quite late when she wasn't recording. Her best song ideas came to her during the early evening and flowed late into the night. More often than not she'd be sitting at some awful gala or dinner with her notebook on the table, scribbling away. That was when she was forced to go out by her public relations agent, Sugar. Most nights she stayed in purely because she didn't want to deal with everyone recognising her.

Santana loved her fans. They were amazing, and she answered every single letter and request for an autograph personally. She loved meeting them and hearing stories about how they related to her songs, and hearing about how much they enjoyed her music (so she was a little egotistical, who wasn't?). What Santana didn't enjoy was the idiots that recognised her off TV, or some billboard somewhere and decided that because she was in a bar or club they could hit on her. They'd come up with cheesy lines about her looks, her talent and her personality. The personality pick up lines were the worst when they came from guys because they obviously knew nothing about her. Santana had come out as lesbian shortly after her first album, just before her career really picked up, and it was something her fans all knew; despite her first PR agent trying to get her to deny it. Her first PR agent was fired for pure stupidity. How was Santana meant to keep her sexuality quiet when she had been publicly outed to the state of Ohio?

Sugar wasn't the only person that made Santana leave her house to socialise though. Her friends did too. Mercedes and Sam made sure that their club always had a spot for her in the VIP section, while Quinn forced Santana (and forced was the right word, Quinn had literally dragged Santana out before) to meet her once a week for lunch. This week was no different.

Quinn bypassed knocking, and walked straight into Santana's house. She had gotten the key years ago.

"Santana! You ready? Our reservation is at one."

Santana came down the stairs in her 'off duty but being seen' clothes. She was dressed casually, but Quinn knew that it wasn't something Santana would choose. Santana had three wardrobes. One with dress clothes (ranging from highly formal to semi-causal), one with casual clothes for going out in, and one with what Santana actually considered casual clothes that she wore at home. After what Sugar had called a wardrobe disaster, the three wardrobe system had been developed. That way Santana would never venture out in public in what Sugar called 'the most horrendous combination of tacky and high fashion' she had ever seen. It probably had something to do with the Walmart sweatpants, but Quinn certainly wasn't going to get into a clothing argument with Sugar or Santana. They had been arguing from the moment Santana hired Sugar.

Santana blinked her eyes a few times quickly as she picked up her bag from the coffee table in the lounge. She had probably just put her contacts in.

"Yeah, I'm ready. This place better be nice. That vegan grill you took me to last time sucked."

They took turns picking out where to eat. Santana always choose the same Italian restaurant, Breadstix, while Quinn liked to try a new place each time. There had been some good ones, but Santana found something to complain bout most times. Quinn let her, she needed something to whine over, and there certainly wasn't much else that she could complain about. The vegan grill had been pretty bad though. Quinn probably should have taken Rachel's 'they have some really good food' to mean that 'some of the food was passable' because that was the truth.

They left Santana's house and drove to the fancy restaurant Quinn had picked out. She liked to alternate between types of restaurants. Sometimes going to the best in the city, and sometimes going to ones that didn't really deserve the title of restaurant. She'd even taken them to McDonalds once.

Lunch proceeded as normal. Quinn and Santana complained about the recent troubles in their lives, Santana was approached for autographs, and Quinn took photos for fans. Santana smiled through all of it, genuinely happy.

"So Santana, you'll never believe the case that came across my desk yesterday."

Santana raised an eyebrow and took a sip from her wine glass.

"Do tell me, you seem so enthusiastic about it."

"My client has been accused of petty thief."

"And?"

"She wants to sue the guy she stole from for using an image he doesn't own."

Santana snorted. "That's crazy."

"I guess so." Quinn said with a shrug. "But the part that will interest you is that she wants to sue Finn, and the image he was using was … well yours."

Santana froze with her wine glass halfway to her mouth.

"What? Please tell me this is a different Finn. Not Finn Fucking Hudson. _Please_."

"Sorry, it's him."

Santana let out a frustrated sigh. She had never really forgiven Finn for outing her via congressional campaign. He had been emasculated when he found out about her making out with not one, but both of his ex-girlfriends. Rachel was a light weight and when Puck suggested spin the bottle, Rachel had very enthusiastically pounced on Santana. Quinn had pulled Santana into a room during a different, earlier party and cried about being fat, which had led to Santana reassuring her she wasn't. Somehow (Santana still wasn't quite sure what had happened) they'd ended up half naked with Quinn's tongue down her throat. At least making out with Santana couldn't get Quinn pregnant or something.

In hindsight, Santana would admit that she probably shouldn't have rubbed it into Finn's face that she got to second base with Rachel and Quinn before he had even been allowed to kiss them on the lips, but he was talking shit and it shut him up _very_ quickly. Still, it had been a dick move, and Rachel and Quinn, along with many of their mutual friends took a long time to forgive him.

Finn had found his way to New York while chasing after Rachel. Six months into his first deployment with the Army he had been injured in combat and honourably discharged. But Rachel had been away from him (and not to mention being a single, free spirited and horny woman) for too long and had started seriously dating Puck (Santana hadn't seen that one coming). Finn tried his hardest to win her back, and ultimately failed. Santana may or may not have told Rachel about the several times she had seen Finn leaving bars late at night with other woman while he was trying to woo Rachel. Alright, she definitely told Rachel, but where was the fun in keeping it a secret? She had bonded with Rachel over groping the other girl's boobs, so the least Santana could do was make sure she didn't get back with Finnocence.

Finn had never forgiven her for telling. Santana had called him out in front of all their friends after he sung a song to supposedly sweep Rachel off her feet at a Glee club reunion. A few years at NYADA had done wonders for Rachel and she wasn't the naïve, love-sick girl she had been in high school. She was still annoying as hell, but wasn't nearly as intense. Her new attitude on life coupled with Finn's womanising ways had been the end of any possibility of a relationship.

Finn had, unfortunately, stayed in New York and opened a bar. Quinn never let her go. Somehow Quinn had gotten the idea stuck in her head that Santana would do nothing but insult the place. It was true, but that didn't mean Santana appreciated being called out on it.

Santana dropped her face into her hands.

"You want something from me. What is it?"

"I want you to sue Finn for using your image."

"Why would I do that? I thought you wanted me to get along with him?"

Quinn snorted. "I gave up on that wish a long time ago. Anyway, the photo he's used isn't exactly … polite. It's apparently part of a bar game called 'pin the nipple tassels on the stripper'. It's also obviously photo shopped."

Santana groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was go to court with Finn Hudson. They had enough bad blood between them, and despite the fact hat she loved teasing him, Santana knew that they didn't need anymore. Fuck it, if he was going to be this petty then so was she.

"I'll call my lawyer when I get home."

/-/-/-/-/

One call to her lawyer, and Santana knew that three days later (after her lawyer scouted out and found evidence of 'pin the nipple tassels on the stripper') Finn would be warned to take the photo down. She wished she could see his face, but it was better if the only interactions they had were through their lawyers. If Finn didn't take the photo down in a week, he'd get her full legal team after him, and considering Santana's income, that was one experienced and expensive team.

Quinn kept Finn and his lawyer busy with technicalities, and Santana knew that as much as Quinn was helping her, she was also helping her client. There was no way her client wasn't going to get charged, and Quinn was a sore loser, particularly when it came to Finn.

A week later Santana was not surprised when her lawyer came back and told her Finn hadn't done anything about her photo. The next day Santana's lawyer filed against him.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana was having lunch with Quinn again, but due to Quinn's heavy workload Santana had picked up Breadstix and met Quinn in her office. She had just stepped outside of Quinn's office to take a call from Sugar about an event she was appearing at later that week when Finn stormed out of the elevator, past Quinn's secretary and into Quinn's office. A twerpy looking kid, fresh out of university followed behind him. Santana quickly cut Sugar off and told her she'd call back. Santana headed towards Quinn's office. She could already hear the angry yelling from Finn, though to be fair, she wasn't that far away.

"Getting Santana to sue me is just low Quinn. I know you can't win a case on your own, but this is just sad."

Santana leaned against Quinn's open door and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Quinn shook her head minutely and shuffled her voice recorder across her desk and slightly closer to Finn.

"Just because I put a photo shopped image of Santana up in my bar doesn't mean…"

"Mr. Hudson, I'd advise you not to continue." The twerpy kid said.

Quinn sighed and turned her voice recorder off. "It's too bad your lawyer stopped you, Finn. But I'm sure Santana's lawyers will appreciate this tape of you admitting you knowingly photo shopped an image of Santana."

Santana grinned. "I'm sure they will. They get paid a lump sum so having to do less hours of prep work is a bonus for them."

Finn spun around and shoved a finger at Santana. "Don't think I don't know what this is about, Santana. You've still got a grudge against me from high school. I apologised, just forgive me already and leave me alone."

"Gee Finn. And here I thought I had a right to be annoyed over my image being used like that. I'd have thought even you would have figured that out after I sued that wannabe congress man for the exact same thing."

"When are you going to let it go? I'm sorry that I outed you!"

"I still hate you for that, and I always will, but honestly my problem is with you as a human, not your actions. I don't like you Finn, and this situation is win-win for me. I get to sue your sorry ass and possibly even get that sorry excuse for a bar that you own. I get to help out my best friend, and I get to help out a fan of mine. I feel good and its great publicity. So why in the world would I drop the changes against you? Your best bet is to drop the changes against Quinn's client and get rid of that offensively bad photo shopped image of me."

The twerp stepped forward and held out a hand. "Miss. Lopez, I'm Rory Flanagan, Mr. Hudson's lawyer…"

"Don't care. You want to do your job well you'll convince Captain Blubber to drop the charges. Otherwise I'll see you in court, Lucky Charms and my lawyers will annihilate you."

Santana took a step back and waved a hand into the hallway, ushering Finn and Rory out. They left, mostly at Rory's insistence. Santana stepped back into Quinn's office and collapsed in a chair.

"That was fun. He's still a loser."

/-/-/-/-/

Two days later Quinn called Santana, telling her that the charges against her client had been dropped. She quickly called her own lawyers and told them about the deal she wanted to make with Finn; only she wasn't going to take his word for it that the picture was deleted and no longer in Finn's possession. One of her lawyers would do that, and the only way she was dropping the charges against Finn was if she signed a contract stating that he was never going to have a game of 'pin the nipple tassels on the stripper' in his bar ever again, and if he ever had anything to do with anymore photo shopped photos of Santana (naked or otherwise) he would find himself is so much crap he wouldn't be able to breathe. It was a pretty satisfying ending, even if Santana didn't get to see Finn's devastated face when her lawyers handed Irish McPotatoeHead's ass to him on a silver platter. There was only one more thing that was bothering Santana.

/-/-/-/-/

Santana didn't knock when she opened Quinn's office door. When your face was all over the world, everyone forgave you everything. Well, most of the time. But the point was that Santana had yet to be told off for barging into Quinn's office while she was with a client. Except for by Quinn, but if she didn't want it to happen, she should lock her office door.

Santana walked into Quinn's office and dropped the muffin basket she was carrying on Quinn's desk

"From my lawyers. They're very thankful for the easy money they made with this Finn business."

Quinn took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "One day I'm going to lock my door. One day, and then I won't have to deal with your ugly face interrupting me all the time."

"You love me." Santana snarked as she dropped down into the spare chair in front of Quinn's desk. She hadn't been told to get lost yet, so she had as much of an invitation as she needed.

Quinn waved a hand at her client, who was currently staring at Santana with her mouth half open.

"Santana, this is Brittany Pierce. I was just telling her about her case and how you helped to get it dropped."

Santana did a double take. When Quinn had told her that one of her fans had stolen the naked photo shopped photo of her she'd assumed that it'd be some middle aged guy who wanted to put it up on his bedroom wall and stare at 'her' body all day. Well, she hadn't particularly suspected a middle aged man, but she had expected it to be a guy. Not this smoking hot blonde woman.

Santana held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Brittany."

Brittany shook her hand, staring at their joint hands in awe. "Oh, wow."

Santana grinned. Brittany was really cute.

"I hear I have you to thank for looking after my virtue."

"Oh my god..." Brittany turned bright red.

"But really, thank you." Santana said with a genuine smile. "I never would have known if you hadn't caused such a fuss, and I really don't need a bunch of pervy guys looking at what they think is my body."

"Um ... you're welcome, San ... San."

"It's Santana, love. You can call me that, it's my name."

Brittany was quiet possibly the cutest person in existence.

"Okay, Santana. Right, Santana."

Santana stood up and pulled Brittany up by their still clasped hands.

"How would you like to go get some coffee or something?" She glanced down at her wrist. "Actually, it's about lunch time. So lunch?"

Brittany smiled shyly and glanced at their hands. "I'd like that. A lot."


End file.
